But Can I Stay?
by wardenquisitor
Summary: The Hero of Ferelden, Olli Mahariel, finally returns taint free after years away from Leliana. She arrives at Skyhold while Leliana is away with the Inquisitor as a surprise devised by Josephine. When Olli finds out Leliana is being supported as Divine by the Inquisitor her spirits drop. Can she stay by her love's side? *Rating due to possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"This is such a wonderful idea, Leliana will be so surprised."

"I was hoping for such. So your note said you had news?"

"Oh yes, the Inquisitor is supporting her as Divine."

"…What?"

"She didn't tell you?" Josephine asked.

"The letter the Inquisitor sent that had her letter was the only one I received from her." I said.

"Olivia, you sound upset." Josephine said.

"Am.. can… I even be with her if she is Divine? Is doesn't help that I am Dalish… I cannot lose her.. Not again." I said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Josephine said. "Now is not the time to worry, let's get you cleaned up. What other clothes do you have?"

"What? This and my pajama's I had to travel light." I said.

"This won't do.. We have about four days before they get back.. We need to go to Val Royeaux.. We don't have time.. I must go speak with Madam De Fer." The Antivan said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright.. I'll be in the tavern then.." I said scratching my head.

I walked out of the castle and down the steps as a group of wardens approached.

"Commander!" they shouted saluting.

"Quiet.. I'm not a warden anymore, I'm just a mercenary now." I said.

"We just wanted to ask if you would lead us. We heard so much of your exploits in Ameranthine."

"I.. You heard the over exaggerated stories.." I said. "I never did anything special.."

"Please commander, we would gladly follow the Hero of Fereldan into battle. We feel it would redeem us after what happened at Adament."

I looked at them and wondered why they would want someone who ran away from the Warden's to lead them. Their faces looked genuine so I bit the inside of my lip before sighing.

"I am no longer a warden, I left, I consider myself a coward for leaving but I left to be with the one I love. I can no longer sense the darkspawn, but I will lead you while we fight with the Inquisition." I said.

"Thank you commander!" they said.

I smiled and nodded before continuing on to the tavern. I stepped in and nodded at the waitress before taking a seat at the end of the bar.

"What'll you have?"

"Whiskey?" I asked.

"Free Marches or Ferelden?" he asked.

"Ostwick?"

"Right away ma'am." The bartender said before giving me a mug.

"You're an elfy elf aren't you?" a voice said from behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have the face tattoos!" the young woman said.

"Oh yeah.. I was Dalish. I'm not anymore." I said.

"Not anymore?" she asked.

"Got accustomed to the way humans lived after being away from my clan for so long. I went back to see them a few years ago after some ridiculous tracking. They were a little apprehensive of my lover and I was worried about where our keeper or her first was. The keeper was dead, and the first, one of my childhood best friends had left with Hawke. My clan was struggling with everything and my return didn't help any so I left again. Sent aid everyone and a while, if we could find them."

"Who are you?" she asked. "You seem familiar."

"My name is Olivia, you can call me Olli." I said. "Some call me the Hero of Ferelden."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did I hear that right?" she asked. "You're the warden? Nightingale's warden?"

"Yes"

"Does she know you're here?"

"No, the only people that know I'm here are you, the wardens that are here and Lady Montilyet." I said drinking my whiskey. "It's a surprise."

"Shite, surprising the spymaster.." she said. "I'm Sera."

"Well met." I said "Drink?"

"Of course." She said taking the seat next to me. "So, what is Leliana like when she's not all like "'LETS MURDER EVERYONE?'"

"She enjoys playing the lute and singing, playing with her pet nugs Shmooples the Second and Boulette and my mabari, Ma Falon, tracing my tattoos. There were days when Justinia would send her notes saying she wouldn't need her and to spend more time with me. We'd just lay in bed together nothing outside of our room was important. There were some nights when she'd get back from the Grand Cathedral that we'd get drunk and run around causing mischief."

"So Nightingale is actually fun?" Sera said excitedly.

"Very much so, though, come on to me anywhere near her and she may end up calling a hit on you within hours. Her people work quickly if she doesn't end up doing it herself."

"I'm not a fan of elves anyway."

"I take it bad experiences with both Dalish and Alienage?" I asked.

"Human lady raised me." She said.

"I see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't mean anything by it. I apologize for the invasive question." I said signaling for a refill.

"I don't get you."

"Nothing to get.. Except that I belong to your dear spymaster." I said.

"Belong to her?"

"She is a very, what's the word? Possessive woman." I said. "Once she gets back you probably won't see me again for a while."

"Why?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?" I asked looking at the whiskey in my cup. "It should be pretty damn obvious."

"Ohh.. Woof." She said.

"Serah Mahariel, the Ambassador is asking for you." A scout said.

"Alright. How much do I owe you sir?" I asked.

"Three coppers."

"Here, give everyone a round on me." I said tossing a small pouch on the counter. "I'll follow you."

"Ah, Olivia there you are!" the Antivan said as we entered her office.

"Josephine" I said.

"This is Madam De Fer's tailor. He is going to make you a new wardrobe."

"If you could follow me Serah." He said.

"How much is this going to cost?"

"It is all on Madam De Fer." He said.

"Then I will not argue."

After 4 hours I felt like I was grouped more than I should have been for having my measurements taken. He finally let me go to meet Josephine back in the main room of the castle.

"So how was it?"

"Was I supposed to be groped that much?" I asked.

"He is Orlesian." She said. "Sit, they are bringing dinner out."

"I will stick with my Orlesian, who I'm okay getting groped by." I said making her laugh. "Do you think she'll be nominated?"

"She was Justinia's left hand, I don't see why they wouldn't." she said. "But you are always on her mind. Hhe would come to my room and just talk about how worried she was about you. What you were doing, how she missed you. When she isn't thinking about the Inquisition she is thinking about only you."

"I know she had issues with the Divine passing and all, but I've seen how the others work. They did not like me being there when I was with her and helping her. It'll be different when she is Divine and I don't want to leave her but if I have to.."

"You won't, she won't let them make you go anywhere." Josephine said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

Two more days

Two more agonizing days till I would see my bard's face again.

I was back in the same seat in the tavern with two empty bottles of whiskey sitting in front of me. My head down on the bar, eyes closed.

"Everything alright there?"

I looked up and saw a huge qunari and I swear I felt my jaw hit the ground.

"Never see a qunari before?"

"I have, he went by Sten. Helped me out during the Blight. I've never seen a qunari as big as you. I mean, Mythal." I cursed. "Look at those horns! Sten didn't have any."

"Bull! This is Nightingale's girl." Sera said jumping onto his shoulder.

"Red's girl? The Grey Warden? You sure it's safe for you here?" he asked.

"I found a cure I am no longer a warden. The only reason I was a warden was because I ran into a tainted mirror, what my people call an Eluvian. Thought I wanted to spend my life there, but then I met Leliana and wanted to spend my life with her. If Fiona could find it, why couldn't I? They were starting to get on my case anyway." I said downing the last bit of whiskey in my glass.

"I'm not giving you anymore." The bartender said.

"I'm done anyway, thank you." I said setting what I owed him on the bar. "I don't think Lady Montilyet or Cassandra would let anyone come to harm me anyway, less they want to see Leliana lose it."

"Where ya headed?" Bull asked.

"Where my guys are camped. Probably to take a nap." I said.

"Why would you nap there?" he asked.

"So my second knows I'm actually sleeping.. I don't do so much anymore. Haven't since Ameranthine, if I did.. well now that's private. Talk later maybe?"

"Yeah, you can tell us more about Red." he said as I laughed.

"Yeah, she'd like that." I said walking out.

I wandered the grounds with my hood up. Getting to where my group was camped.

"What's up boss?" Rigger, another former warden asked.

"Where is Sigrun." I asked.

"Why?"

"I'm drunk and wish for a nap." I said. "Trying to stay away from Leliana's room, don't want her to catch my scent before the surprise."

He cocked his head to the right over by where our gear was before staring back at the fire.

"Thanks Rigger." I said turning. "SIGRUUUUUN!"

"Drinking again are you?" the Dwarf asked.

"What the hell else am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Not drink?"

"Shuush.. Let me sleep in your tent." I said putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Why not go to Leliana's room?"

"Cause we don't want to ruin the surprise. She stole my scarf and why would she forget my scent, I haven't forgotten hers." I said.

"Fine go go." She said.

"Thank you Sigrun."

"No more drinking today."

"I was cut off anyway!" I said stumbling into her tent. "SIGRUN!"

"Yes Olli?" she said.

"Why do you have my blanket?" I asked.

"I knew eventually you were going to crash out here."

"Good job. I'll give you some coin later." I said before rolling myself in my blanket and falling asleep.

I woke as the sun was going down with a massive headache.

"Ugh."

"Nice to see you awake boss."

"I'm not." I said sitting by the fire and rubbing my head. "Remind me to never drink two bottles of whiskey like that ever again."

"Can't do that, no matter what you'll do it again boss." Rigger said.

"And who let you stay? I told you all to leave didn't I?"

"And that's why we love you, Boss."

"Stop calling me boss, this wasn't my idea!"

"You were the famous commander."

"I didn't want to be. I'd have been just fine continuing to work with Anora and being with Leliana. That is what I wanted after the Blight, not to go to fight some crazy talking darkspawn in some wet, cold place with people who were still loyal to an ass."

"Ah well, you get what life gives you."

"Does that mean my best friend deserved to become a monster and die by my hand?"

"Nice job Rigger." Sigrun said.

"Oh shit"


	4. Chapter 4

"Fabulous job Rigger!" Sigrun said.

"I'm sorry kid, I forgot.. Well I didn't know too." He said.

"Do any of the stories even say how I became a warden?" I asked.

"No boss." He said.

I took a deep breath and dragged it out as long as I could. I stood and grabbed the small pack I used for years and grabbed a pipe before sitting back at the fire.

"When did you start smoking?"

"A while ago" I said. "I'll tell you how I became a warden."

"I was eighteen when it happened. I had been recovering from a hunting accident and the girl I liked, well, loved at the time had just told me she couldn't be with someone who lost their cool over a bad hunt. The accident was because I pissed off a huge buck and he charged me. I had climbed the nearest tree that had an equally pissed opossum and I ended up falling out of said tree and almost getting trampled by the buck below. Tamlen, my best friend since pretty much birth had ask me to sneak out on a hunt with him."

"Lethallan!"

"Morning Tamlen." I said crawling out of my tent.

"Where are you going? You're not in your armor." He said.

"The keeper won't let me hunt for a few more days so I'm going to work with Ilen for a while." I said. "Or do you not remember I am a master at pissing animals off?"

"Right… Still you should hunt with me. We can sneak out the keeper won't notice." He said.

"Ilen will, and she will too. Ashella is still on my case about making sure I change the bandages every few hours even though I no longer need them."

"Come on!"

"Tamlen.."

"Come ooooon!" he urged.

I looked around the camp and back at him.

"Let me get my armor, grab my bow I'll meet you in the clearing." I said.

"YES!" he said as I ducked back into my tent.

I hurried across the camp and jumped into the trees, hoping no one saw me. I thought about scaring Tamlen for teasing Merrill the other day and climbed onto a branch with good cover, waiting for my prey.

"Lethellan?" the boy said walking into the clearing. "Olli?"

"RAH!" I shouted jumping from the tree.

"AAAH!" he shouted falling into the bushes behind him.

"Ahahaha!"

"There was a puddle hidden in this bush.." he said. "I honestly don't know what possess me to invite you to hunt with me sometimes."

"You wouldn't even catch anything if I didn't go with you." I said crossing my arms.

"At least help me up." He said.

"I guess." I said holding my hand out.

"I hope the dread wolf takes you." He said.

"Right back at ya lethallin." I said. "Can I have my bow now?"

"Yeah yeah."

"Let's go!" he said.

We wandered through our paths before we heard labored breath near the bushes.

"You go low I go high?" I asked.

"Let's do it lethallan." I said before climbing into a tree and finding three shem men trying to catch their breath.

"Did you see it!"

"I didn't see anything! I heard it! What was it!"

I saw Tamlen on the other side and nodded as I drew my bow.

'One.. two.. three!' I thought putting an arrow in the ground near their feet.

They looked up and saw be nocking another arrow and aiming at them.

"ELVES! RUN!"

"AFTER THEM LETHALLIN!" I shouted as Tamlen jumped out and chase them as I followed along jumping from branch to branch.

"We chased them until Tamlen ran around and we cornered them, bows drawn, arrows ready."

"What did you do?"

"We made a mistake."


	5. Chapter 5

"A mistake boss?" Braxton asked yawning. "The all mighty warden commander can make mistakes?"

"If you're so damn bored Brax, why are you asking questions?" I asked.

"Braxton, my name is Braxton." He said.

"You piss me off I piss you off." I hissed. "And yes we made a mistake."

"Please! Don't kill us."

"Look at them lethallin, that one pissed himself." I said.

"What're you shemlen doing here?"

"We… we didn't know this was your forest." One said pleadingly.

"This is not our forest, you just stumbled too close to our camp."

"We'll ask again." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"We.. we found a cave."

"Yes! A cave.. with elven ruins. We were looking for treasure."

"So you're more akin to thieves than bandits?"

"I bet their lying lethallin" I said. "Do you even have proof shemlen?"

"Here, we have this." One said handing Tamlen a chunk of rock. "The cave is to the west."

"I..is this Elvish? WRITTEN Elvish?"

"Can.. can we go?"

"Yes, go and don't come back." I said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Take it to the keeper?" I asked looking at him.

"BAHAHAHAHA!"

"Let's go Olli." He said.

"Lead on."

We travled the path the shem told us to travel and found the cave.

"Here it is lethallan." He said

"Did our people ever live in caves? I don't remember this from the stories Pival told." I said.

"I don't know, but let's check it out." He said.

"We should have never gone into that damn cave." I said. "We should have just put a few arrows into them and continued hunting. But we went into that fucking spider ridden hole."

"You say that, but what about Leliana." Sigrun asked.

"Only real blessing that came out of that whole mess." I said.

We slid down the hill and looked around at the decaying cave.

"Elven AND shemlen artifacts are in here." Tamlen said as he sifted through the debris.

I looked up and saw spider webs littering every inch of space.

"Tamlen, I don't like this." I said.

"Aw come on! We could be heroes!"

"Not if we end up spider food." I said pointing.

"No beast can best the mighty Olivia Mahariel!" he said.

"Shut up" I said following him deeper into the cave.

We did eventually encounter giant spiders and as we reached the final hall we got closer to a door and two skeletons stood.

"Great, I told you Tamlen." I said as we took them out, he stepped towards the door as I noticed a darkened spot on the ground. "Tamlen wait!"

*Click*

"AHH!"

"Tamlen.." I groaned. "You need to stop and listen sometimes."

"Let's just go through this.." he said opening the door as a spiked creature attacked us.

"I'm about done with this Tamlen!" I yelled.

After a long fight the beast went down.

"Look at it.."

Tamlen stood in front of a large mirror, moving slowly closer to it.

"Tamlen?"

"It's showing me things.." he said.

"Tamlen, I don't think you should get too close.." I said.

"It's showing me a city, underground.."

"Tamlen?"

"HELP LETHALLAN I CAN'T LOOK AWAY!"

"I don't remember anything after that. I woke up back at our camp, Tamlen was gone, I had the blight. I took Merrill and Fenarel back to find Duncan, the warden who recruited me to save my life. If I stayed I would have been dead by the end of the night."

"You don't have to tell them about camp." Sigrun said.

"I do." I said. "We were about to head out to Orzammar when we were ambushed by Shrieks. We had gone to the edge of camp and as we headed back, standing by my tent was another dark figure who wore the colors of my clan."

"It's over." I said.

"The camp needs more fortifications." Sten said continuing his turn for watch.

"How did they know?" Alistair said.

"I don't.." I said stopping in my tracks.

There was a dark figure standing near my tent. I recognized the dirt stained armor.

"It can't be.." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is it Olli?" Leliana asked before I stepped towards them.

"Mythal.. Tamlen?!" I said.

"Stay.. back lethallan.." he struggled to get out. "Don't.. want to hurt.. you.."

"What do you mean hurt me?" I asked.

"STAY AWAY!" he howled pushing me back and running away.

"TAMLEN!" I yelled. "TAMLEN WAIT!"

"No lethallan.. Please. Don't come any closer.. Don't want to hurt.."

"Tamlen, I can help just let me." I said.

"You.. end it.. End the song lethallan."

"How?" I asked.

"End the song lethallan." He said handing me the dagger he created years ago.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, always love you." He said before I plunged the blade into his chest. "Thank you."

"Ar lasa mala revas lethallin." I said tearfully. "Dareth shiral."

"Know, if you don't mind. Watch what you say." I said standing. "I'm going for a walk."

"Learn to keep your mouth shut Rigger."

"I will I will."

I shook my head and wandered around the keep until seeing a familiar warrior.

"Fuck" I said running back around the corner.

"I saw you."

"Fuck…" I said again.

"I thought you were gone warden."

"Cassandra! How are you?"

"Cut the crap warden."

"Look I'm not a warden anymore. Leliana told you to get off my case I had nothing to do with what happened at Kirkwall and no, I didn't even know Merrill was there until AFTER it happened. I hadn't seen her since I left the clan all ten years ago. I wouldn't even know where to start with this mess. I had nothing at all to do with it. I was with you and Leliana in Orlais working for you two.. That should have been enough to prove my innocence."

"Innocent? Really?"

"I had nothing to do with Adament either." I said.

"How do we know you're not possessed?"

"Cassandra.." I said.

"What are you even doing here? Isn't she mad at you?"

"No, the Inquisitor sent a letter a while ago, Leliana sent one as well. Yes, we had an argument. She wanted me to stay I couldn't, the longer I went without going on my calling I'd have turned into an abomination. To be able to stay with her I left to find the damn cure. If Fiona could find it, I could and I did. I won't have to leave her again as long I live."

"That sounded a bit hesitant Warden."

"A discussion for another time Seeker." I said. "And stop calling me warden, I'm not one anymore."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Anything but warden."

"Remember, she is still my friend."

"And you have every right to hunt me down if I hurt her again Seeker."

The next two nights I slept little.

It was finally time for her to arrive back at Skyhold with the Inquisitor. I waited impatiently at our little camp.

"Excited boss?" Fischer asked.

"That obvious?" I asked.

"A little." She said. "Why not go calm your nerves at the tavern?"

"She doesn't like when I drink without her." I said. "Picked up a bottle of her favorite wine before we got here."

"Very nice." She said as a dwarven man walked up.

"You the hero?" he asked.

"Might be? Who's asking?"

"Varric Tethras at your service. Ruffles asked me to collect you so we can set your trap." He said.

"It's not a trap Varric, It's just a surprise…" I said walking with him. "Are you the Varric Tethras that wrote about the Champion of Kirkwall?"

"The one and only." He said.

"So you knew Merrill?"

"You know Daisy?"

"I knew her, we were clan mates." I said. "She was one of my best friends growing up."

"Now that I think of it I do think she mentioned you. She thought you were running around in the Kirkwall markets once." He said.

"I was investigating. I had changed so much I didn't even think she'd notice." I said.

"She did, she talked about how much she missed you and your other friend."

"I never quite understood why she left the clan, could you elaborate?"

"She said they had sailed over after losing two young hunters, you and your friend. She was rebuilding a mirror to bring you both back."

"A mirror?" I asked.

"Old Dalish relic she said."

"Did she say where she got it from?"

"She said it took you away from the clan. She picked up the pieces."

"Merrill!" I said rubbing my forehead. "Duncan said to set that cave on fire to cleanse it… The mirror, it was an eluvian. It had the blight, it had been tainted years ago."

"She destroyed it. It made her turn to blood magic. Hawke is taking good care of her."

"Mythal knows I couldn't.." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I loved her as a kid, not like sisterly love.. I really wanted to be with her but I let my anger get the best of me and then the mess with the eluvian. Tell her, tell her I saw Tamlen again, during the blight. He is at peace now."

"Will do in my next letter warden."

"Call me Olli."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait wait wait.. let's go back some Varric.. Who's Ruffles?" I asked.

"Nice of you to join the party warden." He laughed.

"I'm not a warden anymore."

"Our Ambassador is Ruffles." He said. "I give everyone nicknames. Easier to remember."

"Well, I'm not a warden. So pick a new one." I said.

"I'll eventually think of something." He said.

"Oh good." Josephine said. "I just received word that they were close."

"Mythal guide me.." I mumbled.

"Go sit over there with Varric, you'll be hidden in plain sight." She said.

"Alright, sound like a plan Josie." I said.

"Go go!" she said.

I sat there quietly chatting with Varric. It felt like time got slower and slower, the waiting became excruciating.

The blight was ten years ago, I left five years ago. Five long years I haven't seen my bard in five long years. I hadn't even heard from her until the letter was sent from the Inquisitor.

"Boss, we caught this man watching our camp." Sigrun said as she and Rigger brought a boy into our main tent.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I.. I come from the Inquisition ma'am." He said quivering.

"The Inquisition? The Divine's plan went through at the Conclave?" I asked.

"No.. haven't you heard?"

"I've seen the big green tear in the sky but haven't seen anything else." I said.

"The Divine is dead."

"Fuck.." was all I could get out.

"But why were you spying on our camp?" Sigrun asked.

"I have a message from Inquisitor Trevelyan." He said. "May I have my arms back to hand her the letter?"

They let him got as he grabbed two scrolls from his belt.

"The second?" I asked.

"From Sister Nightingale." He said.

"You may go." I said. "Sigrun, Rigger you too."

"You alright boss?" Sigrun asked.

"Yeah yeah fine." I said.

"I hadn't been so happy in at least four years after getting her letter." I said.

"Did you send one back?"

"Of course"

"Was it saucy?" Iron Bull asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "What are you even doing here?"

"Well, Dorian, Sera and I wanted to see Red's face when she saw you.. and so did everyone else I guess."

"Fabulous" I said leaning back.

"Welcome back Inquisitor!" a guard said. "Sister Nightingale"

I held myself back, trying not to get excited and ruin the surprise myself. I watched as a tall human, brown haired human walked in followed closely by a hooded figure.

"There she is warden." Varric said.

"Exciting innit?" Sera said.

"Please, I'm trying to refrain from jumping out of my chair." I said.

I watched as Leliana stopped in her tracks.

"Welcome back Leliana!" Josephine said after leaving the Inquisitor.

"Hello Josie." She said.

"How was your trip?"

"What are you doing?"

"What? I'm not doing anything! What makes you think I'm doing anything?"

Leliana began to look around, checking every corner of the hall until finally turning towards us.

"Olli?" she asked as I stood.

I took two steps before a flash of silver, brown, and blue came at me. I was pressed against t cool chain mail, familiar Orlesian words pressed against my neck. The smell of Andraste's Grace, I almost forgot its sweet scent. It made me miss our home in Val Royeaux, the dog, the nugs, all of it.

"It's really you, you're really here!" she said.

"I'm here to stay as long as you'll have me." I said before her lips quickly pressed against mine.

"I won't let you leave again." She said. "Inquisitor"

"Yes Leliana?" the woman asked.

"I won't be available for the rest of the evening." Leliana said.

"I'll try to refrain from calling everyone to the war table." She said as Josephine giggled.

"Stop it.." I mumbled turning red. "Leliana, stop announcing everything."

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the halls of Skyhold.

"Leliana! I'm getting dizzy." I said before being pulling into her room and getting slammed against the back of the door. "Ow! Hey, calm down I'm not going anywhere!"

"Do you really want to calm down now?" she asked, her eyes piercing my soul.

"N..no.."

"Good."

The next morning I awoke to stings of beautiful Orlesian words pressed against my shoulder.

"Mmm"

"Watching you sleep now reminds me of the first night we spend together." She said.

"I could walk without pain in my legs and a limp after that first night." I said rolling to face her. "And I know you're not sorry."

"It's true." She said pressing a kiss to my nose. "Shall we go to breakfast?"

"Are you going to carry me?" I asked.

"Of course not." She said.

"And I thought you loved me." I said sitting up.

"I do, just not enough to carry you."

"You're so mean. Hurt me and leave me."

She rolled her eyes tossing my pants at me.

"Get dressed."

"Mean."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm not mean." She said.

"If you say so." I said as she tossed my shirt over my head. "Fine fine."

"I hate when you put clothes on."

"I'm not parading around this place in the nude." I said "One, its cold. Two, I know Cassandra and Josie. Three, fuck no. Maybe once we go home."

"I'll hold you too that." She said putting her cowl on. "Where is your uniform?"

"I don't need it anymore, I'm not a warden." I said.

"You mean?"

"Taint free." I said. "I won't die young."

"Thank the Maker" she said hugging me.

"Are you made?" I asked.

"About what?" she asked.

"Me leaving the way I did?" I asked. "That wasn't the best way to fix anything. The argument.. anything."

"You left for us." She said. "To find a way to stay with me forever, your mission was as much for me as for you. I just wish you'd have left a better explanation than you did."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You have every right to be mad at me."

"We wouldn't have done what we did last night had I been mad at you. Look at that, I did a number on your neck." She said pressing on the bruises and bite makers she left.

"Yeah, don't touch.. They hurt." I said.

"Good, let's go get breakfast." She said.

"Sure you won't carry me?" I asked.

"No"

"See if I put out tonight."

She rolled her eyes before opening the door and heading out. I followed after her, legs stinging from last night.

"Ugh.. too long a walk. I'm still tired." I said.

"Oh hush." She said.

We went to the main hall where I had noticed everyone had actually gotten dressed.

"No one told me there was a dress code Leli.." I said.

"You're fine." She said.

"I'm wearing Alistair's much too big shirt hanging off my shoulder showing you work from last night.. I am the only person still in their damn pajamas.." I said.

"You at least have pants on."

"I guess." I said taking the seat next to her.

"Have a nice evening Olivia?" Josephine asked.

"Your friend bites Josie." I said before feeling a boot press down on my bare foot. "OW!"

I glared at the former bard as she hummed, stirring her food. The others at the table were trying to suppress their giggles.

"Nice to finally meet you Commander." A voice said.

"I'm no longer a warden thus no longer a commander. Call me Olli Inquisitor."

"Then call me Kels." She said as I glared at Leliana again. "Are.. we getting along?"

"If a certain someone would be quite." Leliana said.

"If someone would have told me to actually get dressed so I wouldn't look so damn eaten up." I said.

"Olivia!"

"Don't blame me for your 'works of art'." I said.

Iron Bull lost it and fell out of his chair at the end of the table laughing harder than I heard anyone laugh.

"Well.. Someone likes me." I said smirking.

"Impossible!"

After breakfast I dressed and went up to the rookery with her to keep Leliana company.

"Same birds?"

"Some of them, many went with my scouts." She said.

"Do you still name them?" I asked sitting on her table.

"Of course! This one here is named for you"

"You named a bird Olivia?" I asked.

"Her name is Sabrae." She said looking over her notes.

"My clan name.."

"It was before we left to see them."

"I see." I said. "Your friends are okay with me being around? I know Justinia was but I got some dirty looks here and there. Its why would work outside of the Grand Cathedral."

"Everyone knows about you." She said. "They're fine. We have many Dalish working for the Inquisition."

"Do they know about how you pretty much abuse me out of the public eye?" I laughed.

"You're going to be end up tied to the bed if that mouth keeps going." She said.

"I dare ya'" I said as she put her hands on my hips and bit my ear. "Shiiiiiiiiit"

"Keep it up, unless you WANT to be tied up." She growled.

"Gonna mark me up again?"

"Maybe."

I looked over her shoulder and saw one of her messengers standing a few feet behind us red in the face.

"You're boy there is turning red emma lath." I said. "Bette figure out what he needs before he explodes."

"Merde!" she hissed. "Yes?"

"Le..letter for you sister.." he said.

"Thank you." She said looking at it. "Dammit.."

"What?"

"This is going to take a while, I'll need to have Josephine call the Inquisitor and Cullen to the war table." She said. "Will you be alright without me for a few hours?"

"As long as you eventually come to bed." I said. "You look like you haven't rested in a while."

"I'm fine." She said.

"Promise me Leliana."

"I promise." She said kissing me. "I'll see you tonight.

"Alright I'll see you later."


	9. Chapter 9

I wandered around Skyhold, having had a shooting match with Sera, sparing with Sigrun, and talking to Iron Bull and his people. Once the sun started to do down I headed back to Leliana's room. I took my shirt off and stretched, grabbing a book before sitting on the bed and reading.

"Well, this day keeps getting better and better."

"Just going to stand there and stare at my back?" I asked.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"That book you told me to read ages ago.. I found a copy when we went to Antiva to get Vance."

She changed into a blue and silver nightgown and climbed into bed, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me against her.

"New tattoos?" she asked.

"Scars but nothing else haven't had time or an idea of what I wanted if anything at all." I said. "And you've 'punished' me for the new scars already."

"Yes well, I didn't like that you ruined such beauty." She said as her fingers ran along the lines on one of the tattoos on my back.

"They happen when you get ambushed emma lath, none compare to the one from that blasted darkspawn on Fort Drakon though." I said.

"Wynne didn't think you would make it out of that one."

"I made a promise I intended to keep."

"And you did." She said pressing a kiss to my bare shoulder.

"We should go do something stupid." I said.

"What?"

"Like we did at camp! Remember? We left Alistair's hand in a bowl of water? Messed with some of the others? Come on, it would be like old times." I said.

"Really? You want to pull pranks?" Leliana asked. "Did Sera put you up to this?"

"Sera is a pranker? I didn't know that.." I said. "No, I'm just bored."

"What would we even do?" she asked.

"I don't know, who do you not like?" I asked.

"Everyone here is a pretty decent person Olli."

"You are no fun." I said.

"There are other ways we could have fun, and it doesn't involve clothing."

"I still hurt in places Leliana.."

"Then let's take your mind off it."

"I feel like you're trying to make up for lost time." I said turning to face her.

"Maybe I am."

"And if one of your messengers needs you?"

"They can wait." She said. "I won't bite.. much."

"Leliana.."

"What?"

"No." I said before there was a knock on the door. "You should answer that."

She stood and stepped out to talk to whoever was at the door and came back in hurriedly gathering her armor.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kels has called to march on the Arbor Wilds, I must go to the war table." She said.

"Let me come with!" I said.

"No, get your people ready, they can go with my spies when the call comes."

"Alright, hey" I said grabbing her hand. "When you go I go, you're not doing this alone."

"I know." She said pressing a quick kiss to my lips. "Hurry and get them ready."

"I will."

I changed into my under armor and ran out to where my guys were.

"Boss?"

"Vance! Help me with my armor?" I asked as he walked over and helped me with the armor that went down my left arm. "Ma Serannas."

"What's going on boss?" Sigrun asked.

"Alright, here's the deal. The Inquisition is marching on the Arbor Wilds. Leliana requested that you go ahead with her spies to help them out while the soldiers move. Think you guys are up for it?"

"Of course we are. We'll watch their backs." Rigger said.

"Alright, meet scout Harding at the front gates once you're ready and take care of yourselves. I want my full crew back after this."

"No problem, let's get going guys." Sigrun said.

I headed back up to the rookery and watched the ravens go with Leliana.

"My guys are headed out. I'm waiting to go with you." I said.

"We're going to head out soon." She said. "Just waiting for the few soldiers here to set out."

"Good, just like during the Blight huh?" I said. "Even brought out my old bow."

"That old thing? Really?" she said.

"Served me well in the past, I brought Dragonspite too."

"Those are over ten years old, are they even still safe to use?"

"Dalish take good care of their weapons." I said "They'll work just fine."

"Leliana, Commander, it's time to go." A man said.

"You were the Templar stuck in that spell." I said.

"Yes warden." He said. "I'm Cullen."

"Well Cullen, glad to be fighting with you."

"Same commander Mahariel."

"Just Mahariel." I said.

"Well ladies, lets end this here." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N.

I am sorry about how long this chapter took. I am on vacation at my mom's and it's a bit hard to write with her and my younger sisters staring over my shoulder like hawks.

We traveled to the Arbor Wilds on horseback. I stayed close to Leliana as we went.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking at her.

"Worried." She said.

"When aren't you?" I asked.

"I am beginning to believe it was a bad idea agreeing to let you fight with us."

"Leliana, I said.." I got out before she cut me off.

"I am just afraid of losing you Olivia. I almost lost you once and I don't plan on it again." She said. "If you die, I will pull you from the Fade only to kill you again for not listening to me."

"I won't die vhenan… Not with you watching my back." I said. "I won't leave your side again, I told you."

"I have a right to be worried Olivia." She said.

"I'm not saying you don't, but remember when we were fighting during the blight? Back to back taking darkspawn, bandits, sylvans out? We fight like that again and we'll be fine."

"You do remember what happened when we went to Haven? Not only did you get an arrow with poison on it, but I also took three arrows to my arm.. Not including what happened to Alistair, Morrigan barely got the poison out of you in time."

"Alright… so there was that one time. That's why I have new armor. My old armor showed more that I liked. That's why I have plate armor around my torso and my left arm, perfect for deflecting enemy arrows." I said.

"We will see."

"I spent four years in this armor, I've never taken anything that Fischer couldn't handle. Not like at the last battle, not like with the mother, nothing serious.. Besides I thought you thought my tattoos were sexy."

"N..now is not the time to discuss that!" she said.

"No, but think of what you could get once we win this."

"If you don't die in this battle I'll kill you myself.." she hissed.

"Pfft, right.. You'd kill the one person you can say one word and get her pants off and in your bed in seconds."

"OLIVIA"

"Just sayin'.."

We finally arrived as word was sent that the Inquisitor was finally on their way, just a few hours behind us.

"Leliana"

"Yes?"

"I've got to go talk to the Wardens, I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright, when you are done we will go ahead with my scouts."

"Sounds good emma lath."

I saw her face tint red and laughed as I turned and headed over to the Wardens.

"Commander!" they said saluting.

"I'm not your commander. I broke the oath and put love before duty." I said. "You on the other hand can redeem yourselves by helping Inquisitor Trevylan's cause. You are standing here, about to fight your possessed brothers and sisters. Remember who they were and not who they are. Their spirits are long gone, taken by this monster, this darkspawn. Our duty as wardens is to protect the innocent from these beasts. So will you lie down and let them ruin you more?"

"NO!"

"Will you let them continue using your brothers and sisters as a demon army?!"

"NO!"

"WILL YOU FIGHT WITH THE INQUISITOR AND REDEEM THE NAMES OF THOSE LOST? WILL YOU RENEW YOUR BROKEN OATHS TO THE PEOPLE OF THEDAS!?"

They all raised their weapons, cheering with new found vigor before joining the Inquisitor's forces.

"All done?" Leliana asked.

"They are proud wardens." I said seeing the Inquisitor, Kels, hug Josephine. "She doesn't want to let go.."

"Hmm? Ah yes." Leliana said. "New love, neither wants to lose the other."

"Don't worry, you won't lose me, now let's get going." I said as we began our trek into the Wilds.

"Here." She said after a while.

We got to a high place, her agents around us. We stood watching the second barricade.

"HERE THEY COME!" someone yelled as I grabbed an arrow.

"Ready Olivia?" Leliana asked.

"Always vhenan."


	11. Chapter 11

We fought hard and long, keeping the Venatorri and the possessed wardens back. I stayed as close as possible to Leliana until a large man with a war hammer knocked me off the wall we were on and two arrows we shot into my right side where there was no armor cover.

"OLLI!" Leliana said as the masked beast of a man lifted his hammer over his head.

'Mythal.. Please don't let me die here.' I said trying to scoot away from him as fast as I could with the pain from the arrows shooting up my side.

As he began to swing down I closed my eyes thinking I was done. Praying Leliana would forgive me for her being right and my bone headedness always proving it. I waited for the hammer to come down but hear two large crashes and the drop of a large weapon.

"Are you alright warden?"

I opened my eyes and saw the Inquisitor and her team helping us.

"I believe I owe you my life Inquisitor." I said.

"Don't mention it, I'd rather not lose my spymaster today.. or feel be threatened again." She said glancing up at Leliana. "Will you be alright?"

"Peachy" I said pulling the arrows out with pained grunts. "I've dealt with worse." I added pointing to the two large scars on that wrapped around my head.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, we'll be okay. Get to the temple." I said.

She nodded and motioned for her group to move forward. I looked up and saw Leliana glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I told you so." She said.

"We didn't account for heavies did we love?" I asked climbing back up. "I wonder what the temple is like."

"We could go ahead if you like."

"Not with that dragon around, wouldn't want to disturb it anyway. I saw the ancient ones.."

"Ancient ones?"

"The assassins, the tall elves that pop out of nowhere? Those are my people from before we were enslaved. They slumbered to protect the temples and shrines of our gods. I don't even believe in many of them anymore so why should I go walk where my ancestors walked like it would be okay?"

We stood until another small wave of soldiers broke through.

"Here we go again.." I said.

"Don't fall off the wall this time love."

"I didn't fall off, I was knocked off."

"Mmhm."

"Ugh is that it?"

"I believe so." Leliana said before we heard a trumpet in the distance. "We can go back to camp.. The battle is over now, for us at least."

"Good, I hurt." I said. "Let's get back so I can get this armor off and these wounds cleaned up."

"Come, let me help you back." She said wrapping my right left arm over her shoulder.

"Always pulling me out of the fire huh?"

"Just like old times. If Alistair wasn't carrying you out I was."

"Heh, I've always been a klutz though." I said. "Fell out of a tree three days before being recruited by Duncan."

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Did I do the right thing?" I asked. "Leaving the wardens?"

"You're finally starting to look like a living being again, if you stayed in Ameranthine would you still be alive and by my side now?"

"I just feel like I've failed Duncan.. His most promising recruit abandoned her duty like a coward."

"You didn't abandon anyone Olivia, from what your letters and Oghren's letters said you were suffering. I'm sure Duncan would be proud of you no matter what."

"..I hope so."

Eventually we made it back to Skyhold and Leliana would not let me move from our bed till my wounds had healed. The healer said they could have been a lot worse but I was lucky. I laid there and stared at the ceiling.

"Mythal I'm going insane laying here.. Can't even get my book out of my pack.." I said putting my arm over my eyes. "UGH sometimes I wonder why I fell so damn hard for a shem.."

'It's because she is a pretty shem with a beautiful voice and nice ass'

"NO ONE ASKED YOU BRAIN!" I yelled as the door opened. "Oh, hello Josie."

"Who were you yelling at?" she asked walking in.

"Myself" I said sitting up. "Leliana wouldn't let me get out of bed until the scrapes and bruises were all healed up, it's driving me insane."

"I thought it would, she was rather worried about the arrows that hit your side." Josephine said. "Here, I got you a few things."

"Thank you, I am so fucking board!" I said grabbing the books and few snacks she brought. "You'd think she'd be over me getting my ass kicked."

"You were almost crushed by a Venatori hammer, no doubt she'd be worried after that." Josephine said. "But even the healer said there wasn't much to be worried about."

"Oh before I forget tell Kels I said thanks again and give her this." I said handing her an old leather bound book.

"What is it?"

"My old journal, from around the time I was chasing the Architect. It may or may not help." I said.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to give it to her."

"So, she any good?"

"Excuse me?"

"I always see you blushing around her and I've caught you in the garden with her several times without you noticing." I said. "She good? I heard Leli threatened her."

"She's amazing I could go on for hours…" she said before catching herself. "Which I won't because I must get back. Take care Olivia."

"Bye Josie." I said before laying back against the pillows. "Ohh Dalish pastries!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Olivia what are you doing out of bed?" Leliana asked walking into the room later that evening.

"Reading.." I said.

"You should be resting." She said.

"My injuries were not as bad as you think they are." I said. "I mean, yes I'm a bit sore but other than that I'm fine. It's not the worst I've dealt with."

"I just want you to relax after that battle. You almost got crushed."

"Thanks to the Inquisitor and Cass, I was not. Just calm down. You were right this time okay? But it was just two arrows that didn't even go in that deep."

"Alright, alright." She said.

"So, what are we doing now? I'm starving." I said.

"Starving? I see someone smuggled you in some snacks which only crumbs remain."

"Snacks are one thing, food is another." I said before she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"I guess we could go down to dinner." She said.

"Then?"

"Then what?" she asked.

"Tavern for whiskey?"

"Insatiable aren't you?"

"Get enough in me and maybe I'll do that strip tease you've been wanting me to do." I said.

"Mm making it interesting huh?"

"Well we did win that battle by the skin of our teeth right? To the victors go the spoils." I said.

"Well when you put it like that.."

"Good, let me get a better shirt on." I said turning.

"Or, we could skip dinner and have one of the servants bring a few bottles of wine and a bit of whiskey and stay here.."

"Did I not just say I was starving?" I asked. "Food now, sex later."

"You would rather have food then spend all night in bed."

"I'm hungry Leli."

"You ate how many pastries?" She asked.

"I guess someone doesn't want me to do their favorite thing.." I said pulling a sleeveless grey shirt over my head.

"You're impossible."

"And you are like crazy sexy when you're flustered." I said. "But food.. Let's go!"

I pulled her down to the main hall and sat with Kels and Sera.

"Where is Josie?" I asked.

"We.. Can't exactly be seen together right now." Kels huffed.

"Josie got engaged to some Antivan prick and is trying to get out of it!" Sera said.

"Thanks.."

"That's horrible. What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know.." Kels said. "Send word of a duel maybe? I have no clue what to do."

"I wish you luck then, I don't know what I'd do without Leliana.." I said looking around. "Where the hell'd she go?"

"I believe one of Josephine's runners came for her."

"Welp, guess there goes that plan." I said.

"What plan?"

"Uhh.. don't worry about it." I said as my face tinted red a bit.

"Is it dirty?" Sera asked.

"Sera.." Kels said.

"What? I bet it was."

"Please stop.." I said. "I'm going to finish eating and head over to the tavern care to join me?"

"YES!" Sera said.

"Thanks but I've got to go work something out in my head."

"Yawn."

"You go do what you need, as Josie's best friend's lover you have my help if you need it." I said.

"Thank you. I'll see you both later." Kels said.

Sera and I headed over to the tavern and sat at the bar.

"Where are you from? You're Dalish right?" she asked.

"Ferelden" I said.

"Where?"

"We traveled around the Brecillian Forest and Kocari Wilds, I'm not really sure where about I was born but somewhere in southern Ferelden." I said. "What about you."

"Ferelden…"

"Alright, forget I asked."

"Excuse me? Serah Mahariel?"

I turned and saw one of Leliana's messengers walk up and thrust a rolled paper at me.

"I was told to deliver this to you." He said.

"Thank you?" I said confused before he ran off.

"What's that?"

I unrolled it and read it quickly before calmly folding it and sticking it in my back pocket.

"I have to go." I said leaving some coin on the counter. "Drinks are on me, good night Sera."

"WOOF!" she shouted before cackling as I tried to walk calmly and running back to the location in the note.

"Leliana? Where are you?" I asked looking around the dark room.

I ventured further in before being grabbed and shoved against a wall.

"Oof!"

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to throw you into the wall."

"What is this Leliana?" I asked. "What was so urgent?"

"What? You didn't want a little spontaneity?"

"That is fine and all but remember that one time leaving the Grand Cathedral and you decided you needed to have a quickie behind a pillar and one of the Templars almost found us? I was completely naked and you couldn't help but laugh and he thought it would be okay to check out the noise? I'd prefer to be in our room where no one will see us or decide they need to check out the noise." I said.

"You're really worried someone will be walking around this late?"

"SOMEONE HAS TO PROTECT THE KEEP AT NIGHT DON'T THEY?" I shouted.

"Who's there?!"

Leliana covered my mouth with her hand and looked around before dragging me through the room and out another door leading to another hall.

"I TOLD YOU." I hissed.

"Oh shush."

"ROOM"

"Spoil sport"


	13. Chapter 13

We made it back to our room where I sat in the chair at the desk.

"No more public shit I told you that after the Templar…"

"Oh he didn't see you." She said.

"No but there was that one time when Justinia had a nice view of my ass in your rookery at the Grand Cathedral." I said.

"Oh please." Leliana said. "She didn't see you."

"…I got a letter from her shortly after that.. She said I had a nice tattoo that you probably enjoyed more than anyone else." I said. "I can't even.. UGH"

"What tattoo?"

"THE ONE YOU HAD PUT ON ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!" I said.

"Oh hush you liked it."

"I liked everything but the pain in my hip and ass." I said pulling off my shirt.

"I do believe you owe me a strip tease."

"And I believe you ditched me at dinner, so unless you're hiding some whiskey around here. You'll have to do without, I will however, take my shirt off and look pretty."

"Still making promises you can't keep?"

"No, you're ditching me." I said throwing myself onto the bed. "You make me lay here with imaginary injuries and I get bored while you're out doing your Nightingale stuff then you come back late and I'm asleep, half the time falling asleep in your chainmail which I KNOW you're wearing cause it pinches me and is why I have new bruises everywhere that don't include teeth marks. Then you decide I owe you a strip tease, agree to let me drink for it, ditch me and send a note saying you were in trouble before I even lifted my mug and almost get us caught AGAIN… I believe you owe me a strip tease."

"Merde…"

"I love it when you get pissed and curse in Orlesian." I said rolling onto my back and looking up at her. "Angry, sexy, tel'abelas."

"Tel what?"

"I'm not sorry, tel'abelas because it's true." I said watching her take off the chainmail, her gloves and boots. "That's pretty hot too."

"Just going to lay there and watch me are you?" she asked.

"Only because you watch me all the damn time." I said before she stood over where I was lying.

"I could gag and bind you. Leave you like that overnight while I sleep."

"HA you sleep while I'm bound and defenseless? That's funny ma vhenan." I said. "Last time you tried you failed… in less than an hour."

"Maybe I should, tie you up to one of the training dummies outside, let everyone see, what did you say? the 'Glory of the Dalish" she said.

"You'd never do that to me, you're jealous." I said.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Then what were all those looks like you were going to kill someone when we… spent time with Zevran and Isabela when they touched me huh?" I asked. "Especially since what we have now was just brand new? JEAAAAALLLLOOOOUUUUSSSS. You've got yourself an exGrey Warden, dalish lover and you are a deadly yet extremely sexy left hand of the Divine.. wait.. let's go with spymaster of the Inquisition."

"Trying to get back on my good side?" Leliana asked.

"I'm always on your good side, I just want you. I want to be on your good side, you bite less."

"Maybe I like leaving my mark on you." She said as I sat up.

"Maybe it hurts.. a lot." I said.

"You deserve the pain sometimes." She said.

"You're so mean! Give me my shirt I'm going to sleep!" I said.

"You never sleep with a shirt on." Leliana said.

"Fine whatever meanie." I said grabbing the blanket and rolling to face away from her.

"Olli.."

"No"

"Olivia"

"NO"

I felt the bed shift and her weight pin me under the blanket.

"Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir dormir?"

"DON'T YOU DARE"

"Je sais que vos faiblesses" she said. "Je sais que vous n'aurez pas lutter pour longtemps."

I pulled the blanket tighter around me and closed my eyes, singing in my head to ignore her.

"Je sais que vous voulez" she sang.

I tried to block the yearning, the warmth that hearing her speak in that low tone she likes to use against me.

"…No"

"Olli."

"No.. big meanie."

"What if I don't bite this time?"

"Don't make offers you won't keep love." I said pulling the blanket down under my eyes to look at her.

"Please?"

"Uh-huh"

"Maker you're like a child sometimes."

"I could say the same about you." I said laughing.

"So?"

"No, you were mean. SUFFER" I said rolling over again. "We may however, cuddle through the blanket goodnight love."

"Ugh…"


	14. Chapter 14

"Look at what you did.."

"You could have saved us…"

"You let us die.."

"You burned the city"

"I..I didn't.." I said. "The Children… The corruption.. There was no.."

"You just wanted the easy way out, kill the humans, make it easier for the elves."

"I was a Grey Warden.. I don't have preferences anymore.."

"But you did, it's always in the back of your head."

"I wouldn't have done it had Constable Aidan hadn't said it was futile to save the city.."

"You failed everyone, your clan, the wardens, Leliana."

I shot up, drenched in sweat.

"Shit.." I said rubbing my face. "Shit shit shit."

I looked at Leliana and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before slowly getting out of the bed and grabbing my shirt and walking out of the room. I walked to the main hall and snuck through the atrium and up to the library and into Leliana's rookery. I opened the door to the ledge and sat down.

"Mythal.. Why do you curse me with these nightmares? Why do I still see their faces?" I asked the cool night air.

I rubbed my arms and looked up into the night sky remembering the legends she told me about some of them. They were like old friends and I enjoyed just lying back and watching them, forgetting myself and time. They reminded me of the calm nights at camp when Leliana and I were on watch back when I didn't want to talk to them. She'd tell me story after story and I just listened, imagining what it would be like to be the heroes or the damsels or the great beasts in her tales until she would fall asleep on my shoulder and I'd stay vigilant for the rest of our watch.

"Why can't.. Why can't it be like old times? No nightmares, no faces, no blame." I asked again.

I sighed and sat there until it was too cold to continue to sit there. I went in and found a book in the library before finding a chair and sitting in it, legs thrown over one of the arms.

"Hello? Wake up!"

I shifted myself more into the chair.

"I really don't want to do this.."

ZAP

"AH!" I jumped off the chair and onto the book. "Ahhh fucking hell!"

"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to do it but you wouldn't wake up. Who are you?" the man asked.

"Olli.. My name is Olli." I said rubbing my back.

"And what are you doing here Olli?" he asked.

"I'm here with Leliana.. the Spymaster… I'm in the library to not disturb her with my nightmares." I said.

"Ah you're the warden?" he asked. "I'm Dorian."

"Former warden and Nice to meet you." I said. "Sorry to cut it short but Leliana is probably looking for me. I should get back."

I walked back to the atrium where I saw a bald elf. He gave me a weird look so I walked out as fast as I could before he could speak to me.

"There you are!" Leliana said. "Where were you?"

"I.. can we talk somewhere in private?"

"Sure, follow me." She said. "Now will you talk to me?"

"I had another nightmare. I got up and left to keep from waking you up." I said. "I really didn't just want to upset you."

"I do believe you told me that I was the only one who could calm you down after you have them." She said.

"It's the first I've had in three months, I've been here for less than a month and it's the first time we've been back together in four years." I said. "I.. I didn't know how you would react.."

"I've known you were prone to nightmares during the Blight and after what you went through in Ameranthine." She said. "I am as used to them as you are, you used to wake up screaming remember?"

"Yeah.. sorry.. just freaked out." I said. "Got zapped by Dorian.."

"Go get dressed, I'll meet you in the rookery okay?" she asked pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Okay." I said.

I quickly changed and grabbed an apple from a bowl on the table before joining Leliana for the day in the rookery.

"So you just sit here and read stuff?" I asked sitting on the table.

"Unless a meeting is called at the war table. Sometimes I visit with Josie." She said.

"No daring missions anymore?" I asked.

"Not anymore."

"Boooooorrrriiinnnng" I said.

"I could make you an agent again and send you on all the dangerous missions, spare my men." She said.

"Ah! My heart! It's wounded!" I joked.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So, the Inquisitor is supporting you as Divine?" I asked.

"How do you know?"

"Josie told me.."

"Yes" she said. "I have known Justinia for so long, even before she was Divine.. I was her left hand so I would be the best choice. Is it bothering you?"

"No.. no I'm actually happy for you."

"If I do become Divine, I'd like you to be my left hand."

"HA! HAHA" I burst out.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"An elf.. No.. not just an elf A DALISH ELF as the Divine's left hand?" I asked. "A Dalish elf.. working for the Chantry?"

"Why not?"

"Wouldn't that be.. I don't know bad?" I asked. "I don't even believe in your god.."

"You don't have to. I believe in you and I want you at my side."


	15. Chapter 15

"How would everyone else even feel about that? I mean me? I know I've been doubting my people but it's not going to make me turn to Andraste.." I said.

"Justinia had plans to reform the Chantry, I will carry out those plans. I will reform it but I can't do it without you." Leliana said. "If they question your being there, I will handle them."

"You're positive?" I asked.

"You wouldn't have stayed sane during the Blight without me would you? It's the same way for me."

"If you need me I'll be there." I said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Only because you're cute." I said smirking.

She rolled her eyes and took a scroll from a messenger.

"Anything interesting?" I asked.

"Just reports." She said. "Do you want to read them?"

"Nah" I said yawning and leaning back against the window.

"Where did you end up going last night?"

"Here, then to the library." I said.

"You know there is another library in the keep." Leliana said.

"Oh?"

"We should go after dinner." She said.

"Uh-huh"

"Why don't you take a nap, you seem exhausted." She said.

"You asked me to keep you company and I don't want to be rude." I said.

"I don't need you tired all the time love, I'll wake you up when my work is done." She said.

"Leli.."

"Just take a nap!"

"Fine..fine.." I said.

"I won't let anything happen to you." She said.

"Mmm"

"Olli Im done with my work, wake up."

"Hmm? What?"

"I'm done for today. Are you hungry?"

"No." I said before a loud noise filled the room.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said laughing.

"Do you have more work tonight? Or can we actually have the evening together?" I asked.

"I'm done for the day, why do you ask?"

"No reason… I need to go talk to Sigrun after dinner."

"What about?"

"My company.. How my people are doing." I lied. "Well.. now that we're working for you again.. Our people."

Because of last the few dinners ending with my bare feet being stomped by Leliana's heavy boots Josie made us sit across from each other at the table, which didn't help when Leliana would decide she wanted to play footsie under the table until she accidentally played with Iron Bull who had been sitting next to me one night.

"Hey Red, you were getting cheeky with the wrong person tonight at dinner.." he said while we sat in the tavern.

The ale I had been drinking ended up all over the tavern floor and after chocking a bit I fell out of my chair laughing.

"I.. I apologize Iron Bull."

"Not saying I didn't like it or anything just you were probably aiming for the person next to me… I was lead to believe she wore tighter pants than I do and you knew the difference."

"Oh Maker…" she said turning as red as her hair.

"Come on. Let's go to our room before you explode." I said.

After dinner I found Sigrun and walked to the camp the others stayed at with her.

"Do you have that pouch I asked you to hang on to?" I asked her.

"The one with the rings in it?" she said before I covered her mouth and dragged her into her tent.

"Quite! Do you know how big a mouth Rigger has?! And Leliana has people EVERYWHERE. The last thing I need is her finding out about these.." I said.

"They're just rings."

"Not just rings…" I said. "The Dalish make these when they find the one they want to spend their lives with… They are like your wedding rings."

"Oh…. OH Boss! How sweet you're going to make me cry." She said.

"SHUT UP! Mythal!" I said. "I'm not asking tonight, I wouldn't want us to follow the Inquisitor to battle and end up dying on her. If I survive the last assault I'll ask.. I don't know if it will happen though.."

"Why wouldn't it? She loves you a lot more than you think." Sigrun said.

"That's not the problem.. She is possibly the next divine.. And I am a elven heathen."

"Divine? Don't they have a celibacy oath?"

"I know very little about the chantry let alone the divine.. Remember I did a lot of missions for Leliana before our quest for the cure.."

"Right right.. Don't worry boss, it'll be alright. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Creators I hope you're right."


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey, you have other things to worry about right now. The Inquisitor asked us do a mission for her, we need to set out tomorrow." Sigrun said.

"Well that is really inconvenient.." I said reading the request. "Alright, I'll camp out here with you guys, let me just go tell Leli."

"Get goin' boss, sun's going down."

"Heh, I remember when you thought you were going to float away." I said.

"GO"

I put my hands up before going back up to the keep. I continued reading the detailed request before running into someone.

"Ooof!"

"Are you alright?" a voice asked as they pulled me up.

"Fine.. I'm fine." I said finding it to be the bald elf that creeped me out a bit. "Shit.."

"May I ask you a few questions?"

"About?"

"What clan are you from?"

"I came from Sabrae.. No longer consider myself part of the clan."

"Why?"

"I've been with Leliana for ten years.. They were in Kirkwall at the same time as the Champion. An old friend is with the woman from what I hear or was. They had an awkward relationship with shemlen.. I left to be with her."

"I hear you curse elven gods often, if you don't consider yourself Dalish then why do you continue to speak their names?" he asked.

"I still look to Mythal for guidance, even if it is rarely and Andruil when I hunt. They cursing and damning is an old habit. Listen I've got to go." I said before stepping away. "Man he gives me the creeps…" I said under my breath before finding Leliana coming out of Josephine's office."

"There you are love." She said smiling.

"We're going to have to reschedule our date to that library." I said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Kels asked my crew to head up a mission to recover some things in Crestwood. Shouldn't take more than a week." I said.

"Then I'll go with!"

"No, you're too important to leave Skyhold on a small run like this. I'm a big girl Leli, I can take care of myself. Plus I have Sigrun, Rigger, Fischer, Kid, and Rook watching my back."

"What about Braxton?"

"Eh…" I said. "Anyway, I leave early tomorrow so I'm going to stay in the camp tonight."

"Really?"

"You were fine without me for five years you'll be okay for a week." I said. "Or is my big scary bard not as tough as she used to be?"

"Fine, you're right." She said.

"Good." I said. "Want to help me pack?"

"Sure." She said before grabbing the rings now at my neck. "What are these?"

"They're my parent's.." I said. "I ran into Ashalle in Denerim."

She gave me a weird look before walking with me to her room.

"Alright, that's everything I'll need." I said closing the pack.

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"Positive, they wouldn't know where to start without me." I said.

Could you at least stay here tonight?"

"I'll be back next week alright? Then you'll have me all to yourself." I said kissing her. I set my pack down on the bed and grabbed a small token that hung from it. "Here, if this will help you."

"But this is what Tamlen gave you in the Gauntlet… You've never went anywhere without it."

"It's my second most treasured thing in this world, if the first cares for it in my stead I have nothing to worry about." I said. "May I help you put it on?"

"Yes, thank you." She said unclasping her hood and dropping it onto the bed.

"There" I said before pressing a chaste kiss against the back of her neck before she turned to face me.

"Let me walk with you to your camp?"

"Of course, I'm sure Braxton would be jealous to see such a beautiful woman at my side." I laughed.

"Why doesn't he like you?"

"He's noble born with elven slaves… He thought Nathaniel was commander when he came to the Vigil. He refuses to follow an elf."

"Then why does he?" she asked.

"He thinks he can bed Rook. What he doesn't know is Rook wasn't born a woman."

"What?"

"Like Iron Bull's second, what was his name? Krem? Rook is the same just the other way around." I said.

"My you could hardly tell she is so beautiful!"

"That's Antivan's for you." I said.

"Why go by 'Rook' though?"

"Before she realized who she really was she was a disgraced lieutenant in a siege battalion. The rook on a chess board represents a siege tower so she decided Rook would be fitting." I said.

"Boss! You're back! And who is this lovely flower you brought?" he said grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Hello, Bartholomew Rigger at your service."

"Rigger, guys, this is Leliana."

"Hello!"

"She's my lover." I said. "So back off Rigger."

"Aha sorry ma'am, please I beg forgiveness." He said to both of us as I started laughing.

"Why are you laughing after threatening him?" Leliana asked.

"I didn't, Rigger and I we have a weird sort of humor." I said.

"Yes I know when to take her threats to heart and when she is just joking." He said. "Plus dear Fischer here is the apple of my eye."

"And you finally announce it." I said."

"FUCK" he said turning red before jumping into his tent.

Fischer sat by the fire red as Leliana's hair as Rook tried to quell her laughter.

"And the funny this is I'm only the second youngest of my band on misfits." I said.

"Who is younger?"

"Kid is seventeen, we picked him up as guards were chasing him out of a small village." I said.

"Find an inn or keep going?" Fischer asked as we neared the village.

"I'm beat, but we should probably keep going." I said yawning.

"When was the last time you slept boss?" Sigrun asked.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead Sigrun."

"As second I overrule the boss' command of continuing and say we find an inn."

"YES" everyone agreed.

"Fine.." I said.

"HELP ME!"

We looked and saw a young man come running at us.

"GET BACK HERE!" a guard yelled as a group followed behind him.

"You've got to help me!" the boy said hiding behind me.

"Hand him over elf."

"Why?"

"He stole food from a stall in the village he needs to stand judgment."

"Did you forget the money pouch I gave you to purchase provisions for us again recruit?" I asked turning and seeing him nod. "I apologize for this sir, he normally goes into towns ahead of the rest of us to secure room and food, this isn't the first time he forgot the money how much do we owe?"

"Three silvers."

"There you are, again we apologize for the boy's forgetfulness." I said.

"Who are you anyway?" one guard asked.

"Grey Warden's" I said. "Headed to Adament to get this new recruit into training."

"Very well, you all may stay for the night at the inn but you must leave in the morning, and make sure your recruit keeps his hands to himself."

We watched as the guards walked away before the boy cleared his throat.

"Well, thank you for helping me out." He said trying to walk away.

"Oh no you don't boy." Rigger said grabbing the back of his shirt.

"All debts are to be repaid, you will stay on for as long as I need you or until I feel as though you should be released from duty." I said.

"But you said you were wardens!"

"We're on a special mission that the first warden doesn't approve of." I said.

"And we need all the help we can get kid." Sigrun added.

"Welcome to the club kid."


	17. Chapter 17

"Well it's getting late, you should probably head in and go to sleep Leli." I said.

"Be safe, Sigrun please keep an eye on her."

"Always Sister." The dwarf said.

"Get going before I change my mind." I said squeezing her hand before letting it go. "Alright we've got a mission starting early tomorrow everyone, time to turn in."

"Right boss."

"Fischer"

"Yes?" she asked before I got close to her.

"Could you wait till we get to Crestwood to act on your feelings? I need you and Rigger at your best tomorrow." I said.

"I hate you sometimes.."

"I'm not against the two of you, I'm happy for you. I just need you two to get some sleep and not be all groggy from making love all night. I've done it and it's not helpful when you have to travel a great distance."

"Oh my.. BOSS"

"Did you not see Leliana? You understand I had her in my tent every night towards the end of the Blight right? She's insatiable." I said. "Good night Fischer."

"Night boss." She said shaking her head.

The next morning we were given horses and we took off shortly after packing our things. It was going to take a while to get there and the mission itself who knows?

After traveling all day we finally stopped and set up camp.

"Go to sleep boss." Sigrun said.

"Not tired."

"I can handle watch, we've got plenty of people to handle watch. Go to sleep." She said. "I don't feel like having my head cut off."

"She wouldn't cut your head off."

"I'll believe that when she stops giving those looks to everyone."

"Alright… fine" I said crawling into my tent and pulling all my armor off but staying in the sleeveless, hooded shirt and pants I wore before laying on my bed roll.

I woke and crawled out of my tent to Skyhold in flames.

"No.. LELIANA!" I yelled running through smoldering bodies. "LELI!"

I heard deep laughter like the darkspawn were around, small scurrying figures darting in and out of the shadows as I made it into the main building of the fortress.

"BOSS! BOSS WAKE UP!"

I sat up drenched in sweat, eyes wide and trembling.

"Boss, what happened?"

"I… The others need to leave.." I said.

They all nodded and left my tent. I rubbed my legs trying to stop the trembling, knowing it was failing.

"Olli what's wrong?" Sigrun asked.

"I.. Ever since Ameranthine. I've had nightmares. Not like the taint dreams, there was no Blight and since the mother was defeated and the Architect gone they were few and far between.." I said. "These, I always wake in fire, hear the voices of the dead taunting me, BLAMING ME.. It was my fault, we could have saved them.. We shouldn't have set the city on fire!"

"Boss, the constable said there was nothing but death and taint in the city. The people would have died anyway." she said.

"Then make them go away.."

"I don't know how Olli.."

"I.. I need Leli…. I.."

"Hey it's fine, I'm here boss." she said. "I can stay here if you'd like."

"I.. thank you Sigrun." I said.

"Let me just get my things alright?"

"Yeah"

I rubbed my face not knowing why this one was as bad as it was. Leliana was dead, burned to ash, everyone is Skyhold was. Then the laughter, the scurrying. Why was this happening?

Sigrun eventually came back and laid her bed roll next to mine, she gave me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder before she patted my pillow, beckoning me to lay back down.

"What if they come back?"

"I'll be here, don't worry."

"Alright.." I said hesitantly putting my head back down on the old beaten pillow.

"I'm right here Olli, I know I'm not Leliana, but someone is here for you." Sigrun said.

I tried to fall back asleep but the images and fear of another kept me awake. When they next morning came we packed up and set off. I was so tired that not far from where we had camp I fell asleep and fell off my horse.

"BOSS!"

"Huh? Ugh Mythal ow.."

"Are you alright?"

"I.. ow.. I think I'm alright." I said, I can move everything without pain."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Peachy.." I said. "Just tired."

After a few more days of travel and we made it to the fortress in Crestwood. We were given space for our camp and said we could use any resources we needed. It was late so we sat around a fire eating and chatting with some of the Inquisition soldiers.

"You. You're the Hero of Ferelden!" a man said.

"Yeah" I said.

"I was just a boy when you saved Denerim! I went to Ameranthine to join the wardens or at least become a page but when I got there you weren't.. and the city was in ruins."

Sigrun's eyes went wide as she looked at me and saw my hands start to shake.

"Boss?"

"I was taking a much needed vacation." I lied, "Then circumstances led to me not returning. Lt. Sigrun and Lt. Howe kept the Vigil running well in my stead. Now I hear a young sergeant is running it just fine. As long as they don't come this way they will be fine."

"But what about you commander?"

"I have nothing to worry about." I said.

"Why?"

"I'm not a warden anymore."


	18. Chapter 18

The man got upset and stormed off after trying to choke out an angry slew of words and continuously failed. I stood and cleared my throat to catch the attention of everyone by the fire.

"I'm uh.. going to sleep.."

"Boss.."

"I'm fine Sigrun.." I said. "I just would like to get an early start tomorrow."

"Alright, you need me to sleep with you?"

"No, thank you." I said. "I'll be fine."

We were just back from our last mission hoping we could head back to Skyhold the next morning when we were approached by a messenger.

"Agent Revas?" they asked.

I turned, my ears twitching at name. I hadn't gone by Revas in years, not since I was working as one of Leliana's agents for the Divine.

"Yes?"

"Urgent message from Skyhold." they said as I took the note.

"Thank you."

"Agent Revas?" Rigger asked as I read.

"I used to work as one of Leliana's agents after I left the wardens. I worked through some of the elven boroughs and worked with some wardens under ground." I said.

"Why Revas? Isn't your name Olivia?"

"Revas is Dalish for freedom." I said. "I was free to do what I pleased so I saw it fitting."

"What's in the note boss?" Sigrun asked.

"We're going treasure hunting."

"YES!" Everyone yelled, well except for Braxton. "TREASURE!"

"In a cave..." I said. "Supposedly there is a dragon in the area."

"That's okay! You've faced dragons before!" Kid said.

"I faced an archdemon.. not an actual high dragon." I said.

"Lets hope it's not home then huh boss?" Fischer said.

"Anyway its nearby so grab your gear and lets get going." I said.

We set off on foot, leaving our horses at the fortress, Rigger, Sigrun and Rook singing old drinking songs from our warden days. We came to a hill and I took the map and looked for any sign of us being close to our destination.

"Anyone see a cave?" I asked.

"Over there!" Rigger said.

"Well that was easy.." Sigrun said.

"It says to be extremely careful once inside, they don't know what is in there." I said. "Kid and I will head in first and clear it, and then the rest of you come in and we'll gather up the loot. Fischer, stay close enough to run in incase we need healing okay?"

"Sure thing boss." she said nodding.

"Alright Kid, grab your bow and lets go."

"Right!" he said following me in.

"Slowly now Kid" I said as we slowly walked through the dark opening.

"Right." He said flowing close and covering out back.

We pressed forward till coming to an opening and seeing the space empty. We looked around and saw the large space was clear and I whistled our all clear to the others.

"Are we good boss?" Rigger asked walking up.

"Yup, looked good." I said as the others sauntered in.

"What are we looking for?"

"It just says a sack.. Nothing saying about what it is, just a sack.." I said.

"Boss.. There are like.. six in here."

"Grab 'em all then. She can go through them once we get back." I said before we turned, hearing a low rumble.

"What was that?" Rook asked.

We looked around, hands ready to grab our weapons. I motioned for them to grab the sacks and slowly begin to move towards the entrance to the cave as I covered their backs.

"Boss!" Sigrun whispered.

"Just, slow and quite lieutenant.." I said bow and arrow ready but not raised. "Just slow and steady I've got your backs, don't worry."

The others continued down the passage as I stopped trying to figure out what it was. I turned to leave when Rigger yelled.

"BOSS WE'RE OUT!"

With that a loud growl rang through the cave and a creature moved quickly out of a hole on the far side of the opening and into the center of the cave.

"What the hell is that?"


	19. Chapter 19

*Sigrun*

"HEY WE NEED A HEALER!"

"What happened?" a mage asked as Rigger and Rook rushed the commander into the fortress.

"The cave we were dispatched to, it had a wyvern in it." I said. "The commander told us to get the gear out and she stayed back to protect us. Her curiosity got the better of her. She felled it but not before it spat poison at her in one last attempt to kill her."

"It ate through her armor! It was my fault! I shouldn't have shouted!" Rigger said as the healer went to work.

"It could have happened to anyone Rigger, the boss is tough. She'll be alright." I said.

"We should probably get a letter to the Inquisitor.." Rook said.

"The commander brought her raven right?" Fischer said.

"Squakers!" I shouted as a bird with a green ribbon around his leg landed on my arm. "Think you can get a message back to Lady Montilyet?"

"SQUACK"

"Good." I said quickly writing a note and attaching it to him. "Alright, see it gets to Skyhold."

I watched the bird fly off until he was out of sight then sighed and looked at the tent they had the commander in.

'Please be alright boss.. None of us could live without you.'

-Skyhold-

*Josephine*

"Lady Montilyet?" a scout asked.

"Yes?" I asked not looking up from my papers.

"A message for you, it says for both you and the Inquisitor." he said. "It's urgent, about Commander Mahariel."

"Give it to me." I said putting everything aside and taking the note. "Oh my.. Thank you."

I got up and almost ran out of the room looking for Kels.

"Hey Ruffles."Varric said from his spot by the fire.

"Hello Varric, have you seen the Inquisitor?" I asked.

"I believe she is sparing with the Seeker. Why?" he asked.

"I need to speak with her, its very important." I said rushing out and down the stairs towards the armory. I approached just in time to see Kels knocked on her back by the less clumsy seeker. "Lady Trevelyan may I have a word?"

"Of course Josephine." she said standing.

"I win the match Inquisitor." Cassandra said.

"You win every match.."

"Wasn't it you who has been training as a templar since childhood?"

"Now you understand why my mother wanted me in the Chantry and not as my brother's second." she said. "Now, what is it Josie?"

"Olivia has been severely injured, that cave you had cleaned out for them, a wyvern had moved in. Her lieutenant Sigrun wanted you to know and also not to let Leliana know until they know what her condition is."

"Maker.. I should have gone myself once it was cleaned out." she said. "I should go to make sure she is alright and bring her back here."

"Lets find out how she is doing before you head out, we don't want to attempt to move her and she get worse." I said. "Leliana will have all our heads."

"..True, she's finally happy." Kels said. "We wouldn't want to upset her, not after how our talked ended when I was courting you."

"It is best to wait for now."

*Sigrun*

We all sat around the tent just waiting for them to tell us how the commander was doing. The waiting was getting really irritating, Kid and Rigger started pushing eachother out of boredom and stress till it became a fight.

"Guys stop!" I said as the rest of us pulled them apart. "Stop! We can't be fighting over something like this. The commander has gotten into a lot of scraps. She'll be just fine we just have to believe it."

"Where is Brax? I can punch him!" Rigger said. "He doesn't even like her!"

"Where is Braxton?" I asked.

"The other snooty man with you? He never came back with you." a scout standing nearby said.

"Never came back? We're the only ones protecting him from the Empress' army." I said.

"Where do you think he could have gone?" Rook asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I don't know."

The mage finally came out and looked at us.

"So?" Rigger asked.

"It'll be a while for her to fully heal, but she'll make it." she said.

"How long till we can move her?" I asked. "We have to get her back to Skyhold."

"It will be a few days, maybe a week. Why?"

"Something very back may end up happening if we don't get her back sooner than that."

"I'll keep an eye on her and see if she improves enough to at least be taken by wagon."

"Thanks" I said.

*Olli*

"Shit.." I said, my throat dryer than it has ever been.

I rubbed my eyes and face trying to block the bright light keeping me from sleep. I shook my head the best I could until I finally sat up.

"Oww.." I saw most of my torso and left arm covered in bandages. "What happened?"

I rubbed my eyes again and stood trying to get my bearings before I fell and hurt myself again.

'Must have been that damn wyvern.. Did everyone else get out okay?' I thought stumbling out of the room I was in and down the hall. I walked, eventually making it to the main hall.

I looked around, my eyes still making everything fuzzy. I didn't see anyone but Varric, the Champion's friend who we had run into when we were making our way through Kirkwall before the final battle in the city.

"Well, you look like shit." he said as I sat at the table and rested my head on the table. "You alright Commander?"

"I hurt a bit.. My head feels heavy.. I'm dizzy and very hungry." I said.

"Excuse me? You work in the kitchen right?"

"Yes sir." the girl said.

"Can the commander here get some broth? She hasn't eaten in a while and I'm not sure her stomach is ready for solids. Oh and some water." he said.

"Right away."

"Broth… Ugh what I would do for some Dalish pastries.." I said.

"Like I said, I don't think your stomach is ready for solids." he said.

"You concerned well wishers have always held me back." I joked.

"Yeah well, you know who I've dealt with." he laughed.

"How is Merrill? Is she happy with Hawke?"

"Merrill stayed behind to help the elves in Kirkwall, her and Hawke have been apart for sometime now. I'm not sure how they're doing. Last I heard from Hawke she was at Wiesshaupt." he said.

"I wish her luck getting out of there.." I said. "Not a place anyone should ever want to be. Don't get me wrong, it's a beautiful fortress.. Everyone inside has a stick up their collective asses."

"I could imagine." he said. "Can I ask you few questions?"

"If it's about the Blight bugger off." I said.

"No no, it's about what happened in Ameranthine."

"UGH"


	20. Chapter 20

"What are the questions?" I asked.

"What were you fighting?I heard there were darkspawn but if you defeated the archdemon then what was leading them?" Varric asked.

"Two factions of darkspawn fighting each other. Both led by two completely sentient spawn, with thoughts and wills of their own." I said. "You had the Architect, the leader of the spawn actually trying to help us though in odd ways, and his creation, the Mother who were trying to destroy everything including the architect."

"Wait wait wait.." he said. "The Architect and the Mother? Was this a lover's quarrel?"

"No. The Architect was sick of the need to continuously come to the aid of an archdemon, so he was going to look for the rest of them so the grey wardens would come and stop them. There have been five blights, seven old gods. There should be two left right? Well before finding the… oww..oww..OWW"

"You alright?" he asked.

"Just a nasty twitch in my shoulder." I said. "Anyway, before finding the other archdemons he wanted warden blood. It would be like our joining for them. They would no longer respond to the call of the archdemons, no longer look for the lingering song."

"What is your joining?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." I said. "I may no longer be a warden, but I still keep with that part of the oath."

"Here you go Commander." the girl said finally returning.  
>"Not Commander, just call me Mahariel." I said.<p>

"Very well ma'am." she said as I groaned.

"Thanks for the chat commander."

"I'M NOT A COMMANDER ANYMORE.." I said before drinking the broth and water. "Yuck.."

I eventually made my way up the stairs to the rookery where Leliana gasped and helped me over to the table.

"You shouldn't be up." she said.

"You worry too much, just like Wynne after the battle." I said.

"You had a large wound on your side. You have one now on your shoulder" she said. "We have perfect reason to worry."

"Hey, when this is all over can we go see her?" I asked. "I.. haven't seen her since Ameranthine and I feel I owe it to her."

"Of course love." she said pressing a kiss to my temple. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"There are painful twitches and cramps every so often but otherwise I'm fine. Varric even made sure I was fed." I said.

"Did you eat?"

"I had broth and water, he thought it was best for my stomach at this point." I said. "Though if you have any pastries laying around I'd be happy with those too." "You eat too many of them when we get them, so I'm not getting any."

"Mean."

"You ate the entire batch last time.. In two hours."

"Dalish make good sweets, what can I say."

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten any bigger, though it does seem like you are softening up."

"You didn't just say that.."

"I did."

"Get the bandages off me I'm not getting soft." I said.

"We just changed them this morning, they're not ready to come off."

"Take it back." I said.

"Stop eating so many pastries and maybe I will."

"Take it back Leli.."

"I will not."

"Why are you so mean to me?" I asked.

"That's just how I was made." she said.

I layed my head on the table and sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked leaning against the table and reading the notes in her hands.

"Left hand of the Divine.. A Dalish.." I said.

"That is the plan." she said. "If they don't like it I'll step down."

"I don't think you should, that's not exactly on my mind…" I said.

"Then what is?"

"Doesn't the Divine have to take an oath? We.. wouldn't…" I said.

"Olivia.."

"I don't want to get you into trouble because of me." I said.

"We weren't supposed to be together when you were a warden." she said.

"This is different…"

"I'm not going to follow some silly rule. I cannot be without you for any longer." She said putting cupping my cheek. "I won't let them send you away. I'd kill before they took you away from me."

"Then what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We'll make it work." She said. "We always do." 


	21. Chapter 21

I sat there with her, helping her with her correspondence. After we got most of it done she helped me back down the stairs and helped me get a shirt on before we went down to visit with Josephine.

"Oh thank the Maker! How are you doing Olivia?" she said as we walked in.

"I've been better, did I see my armor, well, what's left of my armor in the main hall?" I asked as I sat in front of the fire.

"Ah yes, Kels thought it would be inspire the troops if they saw how you escaped death."

"By showing them a gaping hole in both my chest piece and pauldron left by some angry beast that spits acidic poison?" I asked.

"Why did you even decide to wear so much metal armor? I thought you didn't like it?" Leliana asked.

"Well, when you're a freelance archer slash renegade warden who is constantly getting shot at by other archers, it doesn't hurt to have extra coverage. Also helps against weak sword or dagger blows." I said. "I had gone back to Master Wade too.. Finest work since the volcanic golem armor.."

"We can always commission him again."

"He and Harren went missing about three years ago. His shop is now a bakery." I said.

"Maybe our master craftsman can assist you." Josie said. "If not our arcanist can."

"Arcanist?"

"Remember the little dwarven girl we helped in Orzammar? The one who wanted to go to the Circle?"

"DAGNA IS HERE AND NO ONE TOLD ME?! My and I thought you loved me." I said getting out of the chair too quickly. "OWW OWW BAD IDEA OWW!"

"Sit back down you're not supposed to be moving like that.." Leliana said.

"I wasn't exactly awake when the nurse or surgeon or whoever told you what I need and what I don't need.." I said. "I'd still like to go see Dagna.."

"I can invite her to our table at dinner, say there is someone who would like to meet here." Josie said.  
>"That would work, I'd have less chance of getting pounced on." I said.<p>

"Lovely, I do believe it is time for you to get your bandages changed." she said.

"Does everyone know that schedule?"

"No, just the two of us." Leliana said.

"Mmhmm." I said as she helped me up. "Bye Josie!"

"See you later." she said as we walked out of the room.

"I loved that armor.." I said as we walked passed where the Inquisitor had set it up.

"I know, we have a fine craftsman here."

"So, if I'm left hand do I have to wear all the stiff chainmail too?" I asked.

"You may wear whatever you want, though they prefer robes to armor in court. I'd love to see you in a dress."

"You had a chance when I was in Ameranthine." I said. "We got captured in a silver mine and they took all our equipment. I had to wear a dress for however long I was in that hole."

"I'll get you into a dress one of these days love, just you wait."

"Try all you want, it isn't happening ma vhenan." I said.

We made it back to our room where she found the gauze the surgeon left for me.

"Alright, take your shirt off so we can change them."

"You just want to see me topless.." I said.

"Olivia.."

"I'm joking, I'm joking.." I said pulling the loose shirt off. "Jeez.. It's not like you haven't demanded it before."

"Olivia.."

"Leli.. I'm using humor to keep my mind off the pain." I said as she started unwrapping my arm. "Plus you kind of have kind of demanded it once or twice." "And you have not?" she asked.

"I've never demanded anything. I'm not that kind of person." I said. "If I ever had it was to people I've questioned throughout my travels, people who deserved worse than what I gave them. Never you."

She ran a wet cloth over my arm before pulling the rest of the bandaging off.

"I really wish you would just not get hurt.." she said.

"Then I wouldn't have so many stories to tell." I said. "Scars are memories."

"Ah yes, what a wonderful memory the burnt skin on your shoulder and chest is."

"About how I got my crew out.." I said. "I understand my curiosity got the better of me but I killed it did I not?"

"Yes, you did."

"And even though I had a wound on my side that would have killed me I slayed the archdemon no?"

"You did, and you're a hero to everyone." she said. "Alright, I just don't like seeing you hurt."

"Pains reminds you that you're alive Leliana." I said. "Remember, I'm not the only one with scars."

"And many scars are not happy memories."

"I never said they were. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." I said.

"Lift your arms." she said. "And I know you won't, I know I'm safe with you."

"And I with you."

She finished wrapping the wound and helped me stand again.

"Good?"

"A little tight, but I'll be fine. Thank you." I said as she brought her hand to the rings at my neck.

"What are these?"  
>"They..uh. they're my parents.." I said. "I stopped at Soldier's Peak and remembered I had them stored there."<p>

"I see." she said going to the wardrobe and grabbing me a new shirt. "I sent for some of your things from our home in Orlais."

"None of those itchy shirts yeah?" I asked.

"No, I had them grab your favorite few shirts." she said. "I even have some more being made."

"You're so good to me." I said as she handed me a light brown shirt .

"I also got your few oversized shirts."

"Don't think I'll be needing one tonight." I said.

"Olivia.."

"It'll make me hotter than I normally get without the bandages.." I said.

"Mmhm."

"Dinner?" I said.

"Yes, lets go." 


	22. Chapter 22

After dinner Leliana, Josie and I went to the tavern to unwind. After a while and few drinks I had pulled Leliana into my lap as we joked with Bull and his guys.

"So what was the blight like? I mean fighting it?"

"I got sent to Fort Drakon once towards the end.. They strip you down to your smalls and throw you in a cell until they decide to start torturing you. I was the only live woman there and it was extremely awkward considering the man in the cell next to me had obviously not seen a woman in a long time."I said. "Aaaaaaaand I believe the guards had a ritual of forcing themselves onto the imprisoned women..and I guess sometimes the men. Nasty business if you ask me."

"Did they?"

"No, Leli here and Morrigan got there within a few hours of my being captured." I said as the Inquisitor walked in.

"Hey boss! Take a seat, we're telling old stories about ourselves." Bull said.

"I'd love to but must ask to borrow Mahariel for a bit." she said.

"Of course. I'll see you all later. You I'll see sooner." I said to Leliana.

I followed the human out and up onto the walkway atop the walls of the hold.

"What do you need Inquisitor?" I asked.

"I just was given some intelligence about one of your men." she said.

"Oh? Who?" I asked.

"The one that didn't like you much."

"Braxton? He never returned from what I was told." I said. "What did he do?"

"He joined the Venatori.. He has given them information about you as the wardens. They are going to attempt to change you and use you all against us."

"How? You've already stopped them? The taint in us is no where as strong as he thinks. That's the point of having gotten rid of it. It isn't strong and this is what saves us." I said. "There is no controlling what isn't there."

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I have to kill him before he kills me or my guys. We're a family and tried to treat him as such but he always complained and was a dick. I had saved him from being executed and his pride was too much" I said. "Can you get his location Inquisitor?"

"I will try." she said. "I'll get my best on it."

"I really appreciate it. I'll go tell the others."

"Good night Mahariel."

"And to you." I said.

I walked down to the camp and saw them all at the fire like usual.

"BOSS!"

"DON'T HUG ME IT STILL HURTS!" I yelled making Rigger stop halfway.

"Sorry, sorry.. That was very unprofessional.." he said.

"I don't mind it just hurts still. Enough to bother me." I said.

"How have you been boss?" Sigrun asked.

"Better. Few more sessions with the healer and I should have a pretty nice scar." I said. "That's not why I'm here though."

"Why are you here then? We're going out with some of the soldiers to scout tomorrow."

"I appreciate you all helping the Inquisitor's forces, but Braxton never returned with us and I assumed he was caught." I said.

"That's what we all thought."

"He's working for the Venatori, the naked guys in the skirts." I said. "He's given them our information and they want us thinking we could make good additions to their demon army that the Inquisitor had already put down."

"THE FUCK" Rigger said standing. "We treat this guy like a brother and he turns on us?!"

"I've seen it coming for a while I just didn't know when or where." I said. "The Inquisitor is looking into it, and as soon as I know anything I'll tell you. Check your things make sure everything is still there. And have a good rest of the night."

"Night boss."

"Boss.." Kid said.

"What is it?"

"Braxton.. I.. can we talk somewhere once I get back?" he asked.

"Sure thing, get some rest you look like death." I said.

"Thanks boss."

I went into my trunk in camp and grabbed a small bag and a pipe before heading back to Leliana's room.

"What was that all about?" she asked as I closed the door.

"Braxton." I said. "Asshole is working with the Venatori.."

"What?"

"Thinks we still have enough of the taint in us to be controlled. But we don't, just enough to barely detect the spawn if close enough." I said. "That's why I don't like being on the Storm Coast."

"Was that your journal Kels found then?"

"I don't know could have been. I've left a lot of things in a lot of places." I said.

"Is that a pipe? When did you start?"

"When I found out it made the stress go away." I said. "We were in.. dammit.. Nevarra.. Antiva.. Rivain? Somewhere up north… Dalish smoke sometimes in rituals. Elfroot mixed with some other little things.. Things get a bit trippy."

"The Dalish get high?"

"Only on occasion. Like before the hunters go on a long hunt for a move so we have provisions. We're more alert and better at tracking." I said. "That's all that gets done until we're all down from the high then we actually start hunting.. Weddings too well, not a wedding like you would know it.. They just join and then go off to try and start a family… It's all rather uncomfortable."

"You went hunting high?" she asked. "On elfroot?"

"When you make it sound like that.." I said. "Just this whole thing with Braxton.. He's always given me issue but now he wants to hurt my team. My family."

"I know, and Kels will find him." she said. " Come here, and bring whatever that is with you."

"You sure? It's not easy first time." I said.

"Who said it was my first time?"

"Oh and I thought there were no more secrets between us."

"Not so much a secret, but I've done this before. And I know what it leads to."

"It doesn't always lead to sex or orgies like you shemlen believe it does. Not this one, you were given a different version of it with royal elfroot and deathroot." I said. "This is just elfroot with a few other plants the dalish use, flowers and such. I know how to make it so.."

"And what is wrong with the other one?"

"It's not Dalish, it's made by city elves, they put spices in it that make it taste unnatural." I said grabbing a taper from the bag and sticking it in the candle by the bed. "This is all fresh from the earth, no add is for flavor and stupid shit like that. Here."

"You go first." she said.

"Nope, we're not doing that. You were curious, now take it." I said as she took the pipe. "Once you take it in just sit and relax, we're not hunting so it won't be as active. Close your eyes."

"You chewed on that pipe.." she said.

"It also makes you extremely hungry.." 


	23. Chapter 23

A few days later I was in the undercroft with Dagna and the smith seeing about some new armor.

"I'm good for the gold if that's what you're worried about." I said.

"Not what I'm worried about." he said.

"Then what? I'm one of Nightingale's agents, ask her, ask the Inquisitor. My name is Revas.. Agent Revas, I'm one of her less known because of the work that I do." I said. "I cannot do my job without armor, and my last armor was destroyed."

"I thought it was the Hero of Ferelden's armor that was destroyed." he said.

"Alright, yes, I'm the Hero.. I was the warden. I'm not anymore. I really just need armor, good armor." I said. "I have the coin.."

"Come on lets just get her some armor and she'll stop bugging you." Dagna said.

"Fine.." he said.

"Dagna, I want it just like my old one, chest, pauldron and all that fun stuff. I have plenty of leather armor, I can make that myself." I said.

"Any enchantments?" she asked, her eyes gleaming.

"As long as it isn't something creepy aye?"

"Right" she said nodding.

"I'll talk to you later." I said. "Thank you, here, down payment."

I walked out and saw Leliana and Cullen walk into Josephine's office so I went to the camp.

"Any news yet boss?" Rigger asked cracking his knuckles.

"No, I just saw the advisors go into the war room. So I don't know if there is anything or not." I said. "If you're that pissed, burn an effigy."

"I'm not wasting good resources on making a stupid doll of him." he mumbled.

"I'll give you the information once I have something, the Inquisitor is working on it." I said.

"So, I saw you grabbed your pipe last night." Sigrun said. "And the big pouch." "Yeah.." I said.

"You kinda smell like it." she said. "Did you share with Leli?"

"She needed to relax, and she had the shit the city elves made, not the good stuff." I said. "We didn't do much else, can you stop prying into my love life Sigrun?"

"Nah, it's fun to mess with you." she said.

"Alright, I'm cutting you off then. No more at the celebrations. Alright everyone, when we have the pipe you don't pass to Sigrun you hear me?"

"Yes boss." they laughed.

"Asshole."

"Without me you'd be darkspawn shit by now."

"Ahaha very funny." she said.

"So is there going to be a party after this is all over boss?" Rook asked.

"I would assume." I said. "If not we'll have our own right here in camp."

"Awesome!"

"AND NO PIPE FOR THE LIEUTENANT!" Rigger said laughing.

"Stop that!"

"Alright, you guys plan that out just in case, I'm going to head in."

"Hey boss, quick question." Kid said.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do when this is all over?" he asked. "I mean us?"

"Leliana asked me to be her Left Hand, If you'd like you can stay on as agents of the Divine." I said. "Its up to you. Drinks on me later."

They chatted amongst themselves as I went back in. I went to the library and sat at one of the tables reading some of the notes left for me now and then. Some were about people spotting my clan, most had gone into new clans at the last meeting, the few remaining were last seen near the ruins of Lothering heading deeper into the forests. Another was about the people left at Ameranthine, Nathaniel had took up command at the Vigil, the young Hawke he had as his lieutenant was taken by another away from the other wardens though my old troops should have been far enough away, especially since there wasn't many stationed at the Vigil. The Silver Knights were there in force helping the wardens and the guard protect the city and outlying farm towns. The last one I read was about Alistair.

"Dead.."

Alistair and I didn't get along at first. He had feelings for me, I had known since the beginning. He thought I didn't see him pick that rose and smile in my direction in Lothering. He never could understand that I had no romantic feelings for men. I once had a young man from another clan who had asked our Keeper for my hand. I had planned on running away but the keeper had told the other clan that my father had specifically requested that I stay with his clan and thus ended the proposal. When Alistair saw my reaction to Leliana when we first met he got upset, and at camp it was more obvious and it made him bitter until he saw how happy we had made each other.

Eventually we had argued enough to the point I pulled my mother's knife on him and he pulled his sword on me. That was finally when we understood each other and we had become friends but not without tension. When I had asked him to do the ritual with Morrigan he lost faith in our friendship and once I had left for Ameranthine decided I had taken a dark path. When he learned I had sided with the Architect it made the cut the last of our friendship and we had never spoken again. I had heard he spoke against my leadership several times but always defended me against others. I also sent him different cheeses from where I had traveled around Feast Day in appreciation.

"He's dead.." I said.

"He sacrificed himself to give the Inquisitor, Hawke and the others time to escape."

"Leli.."

"He didn't say many good things about you." she said.

"I know." I said.

"Are you alright?"

"He's been dead for weeks now and I've only just learned… We were always on bad terms but we still cared… It stings…" I said.

"I know." she said wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"If he was here did he?"

"Morrigan told him of the boy, he knows his father was a hero." she said.

"Good.. good." I said. "I.. I need to go take a walk."

"Do you want me to come along?"

"No, if you have work please do it." I said. "I won't take you from your duty."

"Olli.."

"I'll be fine." I said walking out.

I went out to the garden and sat against on the pillars of the gazebo in the corner. I closed my eyes and ran a hand over the scars along my head left by the Mother during the battle.

"The garden is comforting is it not?" a familiar voice said.

"I'm not looking for comfort, just a place to think lethallan." I said.

"What about?" Morrigan asked as I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"If I screwed things up for Alistair." I said.

"You were a fantastic leader, don't doubt that." she said.

"I'm not talking about during the Blight." I said. "I became commander over him, he was sent to Wiesshaupt and then back to the Denerim warden cache.. He had always wanted to be a warden much more than I did and everything I did.. Now he is gone."

"He did it to save the Inquisitor."

"Why didn't Hawke stay then?" I asked.

"I do believe, if the dwarf's stories are correct, she was with a friend of yours." Morrigan said. "Merrill."

"Merrill should have stayed with the clan.."

"Come with me." she said.

She took me into a room with an eluvian.

"Morrigan, you know I don't trust these things.." I said. "One of these killed my best friend."

"The darkspawn killed your friend, just give me your hand." 


	24. Chapter 24

She took me through the old mirror and it took us to a courtyard of other mirrors.

"These are all the doors your people once used." she said. "Notice they are all the same, all open. Except for that one."

The door was blackened, its face cracked and pieced back together, smaller than the others and the pedestal was much different. I recognised a lot of the old Dalish ruins on it.

"Why is this one different?" I asked.

"This is the one that gave you the taint. Merrill took the pieces and tried to rebuild it." she said.

"She was told not to.. Why would she do such a thing?" I asked.

"From what I heard it was to bring you and your friend back." Morrigan explained. "A deal with a demon was made, I can feel the blood magic connected to this mirror."

"Blood magic.. Is that why the keeper was never seen?" I asked.

"That is something I would ask Varric." she said crossing her arms. "Ask him about your friend, I'm sure he'll know."

"Thank you Morrigan." I said. "Your son is about eight now right?"

"Yes, Kieran." she said smiling. "He's a good boy."

"I'm glad, motherhood suits you. You look happier."

"I am, though I do worry about the boy sometimes." she said.

"I wish all the best for you both, don't be a stranger." I said. "I'm going to find day."

"You too." she said nodding.

"How was your walk?" Leliana asked as I finished climbing the stairs.

"More questions than answers." I said.

"About what."

"Do you know what happened in Kirkwall?"

"Varric would know better than I. I was only there for a few days." she said. "We can talk to him later."

"Okay." I said.

"Are you alright?"

"Confused is all." I said. "Too many friends passing."

"I understand." she said.

"And I had sent some cheese to him.. Hope the boys in Denerim like it." I said.

"I'm sure they will."

"We should get drunk tonight."

"Can't"

"Aw why not?"

"We've finally got a location on Braxton."

"And you didn't tell me this as I walked in?"

"They are close by, you should go grab your things, we're leaving tonight."

"Who is we?"

"You, Kid, several of my scouts and I."

"You should stay here." I said.

"Why? Why can't I go?"

"If he is with them there are mages, if something happens to you I don't know what I'd do." I said. "It would be better if only one of us goes."

"Olivia."

"I know you can take care of yourself Leli, believe me I know." I said. "But he had his eyes on you in all the wrong ways. I didn't care that he had a problem with me, but when he has a problem with my family and my girl, then it gets personal."

"Fine." she said. "I'm sending my best with you, you should get going the sun is going to set soon."

"Good."

I walked out to the camp and grabbed on the the cloaks hanging off a post before opening my chest in our main tent.

"Boss?" Sigrun asked as I grabbed the dagger my mother left me and slipped it into my belt at the small of my back. "Boss what is going on?"

"Kid, get ready." I said pulling my boots on.

"Right boss!"

"OLLI!" Sigrun said.

'They found Braxton." I said. "Leliana's best archers are accompanying Kid and I on a mission to kill him."

"Why aren't all of us going?" Rigger asked.

"The less they know we were there the better." I said as Fischer brought my quiver and bow. "He held a grudge against me which I had no problem with. When he gave up information on you, it became personal. You are the closest thing I've had to an actual family. This is my score to settle."

"Then why is Kid going?"

"Kid has one of the sharpest eyes I've ever seen." I said. "He's quick with a bow. I could use help."

"Alright." they said.

"Don't worry." I said. "I'll leave enough arrows in his traitorous ass for all of us."

"Good luck boss." they said as the scouts rode over with our horses.

"Lets go end this." I said.

We arrived on a ridge near where the camp was and tied our horses to a tree before getting close enough to count how many were there.

"Take the others out first, surround the camp." I said. "Leave Braxton for me."

They all nodded and took position around the camp. Kid took his position close to me and took aim, waiting for my signal.I looked over the camp and saw the scouts around them ready to strike. I took a deep breath and nodded to kid who sent an arrow into the first man's eye, going deep enough to hit his brain.

Silently the others fell until the ones we could see outside of the tents were all dead. I moved in and checked all the tents seeing there were no others living until I got to the main tent. I went into stealth and made my way to the opened entence.

"Finally men I can command on my own! I was never meant to be a follower." he said to himself. "Especially not to an elf."

I gritted my teeth and as soon as his sword hand went up I put an arrow through it.

"DAMMIT!" he hissed knocking his chair over.

'Rook' I thought before sending another through his shoulder. 'That one is for Kid.'

Another went through his side.

'Rigger'

One into his left leg.

'Fischer'

One into his right hip.

'Sigrun'

The final one into his stomach before I went out of stealth, storming up to him and grabbing the knife.

"You!" he hissed.

"That one was for threatening Leliana." I said grabbing his collar and throwing him against the rock he put his tent against.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." he said.

"Shut up." I said punching him. "I know it was you killed Dax and Willow when they were with us and what you did to all of us."

"If you know so much prove it."

"YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!" I yelled kicking him in the balls. "And I found what you wrote about Leliana.. It was disgusting.. You are disgusting and a danger to everyone around you. I should have just let them kill you but I wouldn't get the satisfaction of doing it myself."

"None of them believe in you." he said as I grabbed his hair and pulled him up

"You gave up the people who saved your life… You have the taint too, it would effect you too."

"He said I would stay untouched, I wouldn't be changed."

"You're a lying sack of shit so is he and I'm going to enjoy sending you to hell. Ma halam." I said before the cutting his neck with the knife.

I wiped my face, smearing the blood after dropping him on the floor to bleed out.

"Stupid mother fucker." I wiped the knife on his cape and walked out grabbing my discarded bow.

"Is he dead?" Kid asked hesitantly.

"He's bleeding out as we speak." I said. "He won't hurt you or any of us again."

"Bleeding out?! You didn't finish him?!"

"He can't survive a slit throat Kid." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now lets go, I need a bath.." 


	25. Chapter 25

We arrived back at Skyhold and saw the others by the gate.

"Well?"

"He's gone, it's done." I said. "He can't hurt any of us anymore. If you want, divide his things amongst yourselves or we can burn it later in time."

"Burn.."

"Burn it.."

"We all vote burn."

"Alright, get it together and we'll burn it at a later date." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me.. I need to clean a traitor's blood off of me."

"So?" the Inquisitor asked as she walked out of the tavern.

"Won't have to worry about them anymore." I said. "Is there somewhere I can bath or something? Maybe get these clothes burned?"

"Why?"

"The cloth this shirt is made from… Blood doesn't wash out well." I said.

"I'll show you to the bath." she said. "Here we are."

"Thanks." I said. "Could you let Leliana know I'm back and to bring me extra clothes..."

"Yeah, no problem." she said. "Enjoy."

I undressed quickly and got into the large tub. The last time I was in a bath this big was back when Sigrun and I had picked up Fischer and Rigger in Markham in the Freemarches. I just needed to unwind, Braxton was my biggest problem after we had found the cure for the taint. He was gone, it was over, and I could finally relax. Well about one thing.

"A nice bath and maybe some whiskey later." I said to myself sinking back into the large tub. "Mythal why did I forget my bottle at that freaking camp?"

It was a tradition among the wardens to mix whatever you had left into one bottle. Each warden had their own flavor. I had named mine remembering when Oghren let me have a sip of his family's ale and I passed out, 'Dwarven Knockout Special.' The old drunk laughed when I told him. To this day he still refuses to give me anymore of that ale.

"Olivia, are you alright?" Leliana said rushing in.

"Fine, I'm fine. I said. "I'm just.. covered in blood and wanted to calm down."

"My scouts told me you went in alone." she said.

"After they took out the group of Venatori, I slit the bastard's throat after slapping him around a bit." I said. "Would have made Zev proud."

"I've been in contact with him, he's been helping the Inquisitor with the Crows."

"He still evading them?"

"Yes, I did tell him he could stay at our house." she said sitting at the edge of the tub and undoing the tie holding my hair up. "No one is there but the gardener, the nugs, and Falon."

"I miss him."

"Zevran or the dog?"

"...Both?"

"Mmhm.."

"I haven't seen him since I left, I'm sorry if I miss him." I said. "He was the only friend I had that didn't judge my actions."

"I'm pretty sure he did but his love and loyalty kept him from showing it." she said laughing. "Whatever happened to your braid?"

"It got cut off it a fight at a tavern." I said. "Asshole barely missed actually hitting my face. Kept the damn braid as a trophy until I slammed his head on the bar and tossed him out the door."

"Do you often get into bar fights?"

"That was only the second one… First in nine years." I said. "If the first one never happened we'd have never met."

"Then I am thankful for at least one battle." she said smiling as I tilted my head up to look at her. "What are you thinking about?"

"If it is a good idea to be your left hand." I said.

"Olli.."

"Really, I just don't want you to get in trouble.. I can stay at the house and care for the nugs since they are your like children to you." I said. "It will just be extremely hard, Falon can only cuddle so much before taking the entire bed for himself."

"Then I won't accept the offer." she said.

"You should though."

"Not unless you're there. Remember at that ball we went to undercover where you had to go and pretend to be a servant? It'll be like that."

"Broom closet sex? That's only okay once." I said. "I couldn't sit straight for two weeks."

"I told you, we'll figure it out." she said. "Now, when was the last time your hair was washed?"

We went back onto her room and sat on the bed and she dried my hair with a towel.

"Are you done yet? That kind of hurts" I said as she pulled the towel off my head.

"Yes hand me the brush." she said. "Ever think about having another braid?"

"I was thinking about cutting it. I've had it long for a while and if not long it was the same as most of the other hunters."

"I think you'd have to shave it to get it evened out maybe it'll grow back near around the scars."

"Maybe… Ow you're pulling." I said.

"Sorry, There, all done." she said patting my head.

"Do we have any whiskey?"

"No do you want to go to the tavern."

"No.. I just kinda want to lay here." I said. "If that's alright with you."

"Why would you ask? It's alright." she said as I plopped down on the bed. "Are you alright?"

"No.."

"What's wrong?"

"I lied to you." I said rolling onto my back.

"About what?" she asked concern in her voice.

"Those rings I said were my parent's.. My parent's were never technically married and they never had rings. I made them." I said.

"You made them?" she asked. "For what?"

"Well, before I knew you were going to be Divine.. I kinda.. wanted to.. ask you to.. I don't know.. Marry me?" I said.

I sat up as she knocked the brush off the bed.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Very much so." I said.

Next thing I knew I was in pulled into her arms in a crushing hug.

"Bien sûr je vais t'épouser." she whispered into my ear. "Divine or not, I want to be with you."

"I have no clue what that means Leliana.."

"I said I would love to marry you."

"Are you sure you can?" I asked.

"If they have a problem, I will deal with it." she said.

"Positive?"

"Very much so." 


	26. Chapter 26

"I thought the Divine wasn't supposed to be married?"

"Just don't worry about it." she said. "You really think I'm going to let them make me give you up over a position?"

"No…"

"What they don't know won't hurt them. If it does, I'll change the rules. I'm going to change a lot of things." she said. "Make this a better world."

"How so?" I asked.

"You'll see." she said. "Oh, and the signet ring you left, I've been wearing it for a while.."

"Keep it, I don't need it anymore and if it kept people off of you while I was gone maybe it will continue to keep them off you." I said. "No one would want to try and take the warden commander's girl knowing the former commander was one of the best shots in Thedas."

"It's kind of hard to show off when you wear gloves all day." she said laughing. "But it works well at social events."

"Good. Those grabby ass old men can keep their hands off you." I said.

"And when they grab at the elf they don't think matters?"

"They'll end up having a broken foot after a mysterious accident." I said making her laugh.

"Everyone should still be up and gathered at the tavern." she said. "Should we go tell them the news?"

"We could do that….or.."

"Or?"

"Stay here and enjoy each other's company and let them know in the morning.. IF we decide to get up." I said.

"Or sounds a lot better." she said. "But you haven't been very social. Come."

"But.."

"Lets go." she said grabbing my hand.

"FIIIIINE"

"Sometimes you are no different than a child…"

"Well.. I am the younger of the two of us.."

"Are you saying I'm old?"

"No. Just older than me." I said being dragged along. "And now I'll keep my mouth shut cause there is snow here and I don't feel like sleeping in it."

"Good." she said as we walked into the tavern.

"Commander! Red!"

"Olli.. my name is Olli.." I said. "I'm not a commander anymore.. Stop listening to the others in my group… please stop."

"Hey, come sit." The Inquisitor said patting the space at the table next to her and Josie.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to talk to Josie alone for a moment or two." Leliana said. "It's important."

I sat down next to the Inquisitor as Sera scooted her way to the space on the other side of me.

"So how long have you known Nightingale?" she asked.

"Ten years…"

"How long have you been together?"

"Ten years.."

"Do you know any qunari ladies?"

"Sera!"

"What?" she asked.

"No.. I don't. I do know the Arishok.. no ladies though." I said.

"You know the Arishok?" Bull asked.

"He's an old friend… Can I get some whiskey?"

"What's he like?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"He enjoys his privacy." I said as a waitress set a cup in front of me. "Thank you."

"Aww come on"

"Nope."

"COME ON!" Sera cried.

"So what was the news Leliana had?" Kels asked before we all heard a happy squeal from Josephine.

I pulled the cord from around my neck and laid the rings on the table as I drank the bitter liquid in the cup.

"Are those?"

"You asked her to marry you?" Cassandra asked finally speaking.

"Didn't know if I should if she was becoming Divine and all. Did anyway…" I said.

"Hey! Another round!" Bull said. "Red and the commander are engaged!"

"You'll always be a commander to them kid." a bearded man said.

"Says the fake warden." I said.

"What?"

"I know who you are, I've read Leliana's notes. And I knew that the real Blackwall died ages ago." I said. "I won't turn you in or anything, just stop lying about knowing what you're talking about.. And I want my crest back."

" ma'am." he said.

I sat sitting sipping my whiskey when I was pulled out of my seat and hugged.

"Ow..OW CAN'T BREAK JOSIE CAN'T BREATH!" I sputtered out as the life was squeezed out of me.

"Hey hey, Josephine, I think she gets how excited you are let her go before she turns blue." Kels said.

"Sorry sorry." she said. "When are you going to get married?"

"I don't know.." I said.

"Maybe after the war ends?"

"Maybe." I said.

"Josephine, you can figure it out when you aren't dealing with all that paperwork." Kels said.

"When am I ever NOT dealing with paperwork?" she asked. "We will figure something out."

"Do your friends normally take charge of your affairs?" I asked Leliana.

"No.. Just Josie." she said. "Is there any wine at the table?"

"No.. I'll get you some." I said. "That Orlesian red one is your favorite right?"

She nodded and took a seat next to Cassandra as I went to the barkeep and grabbed a bottle for her.

"Wait wait wait. What about the whole Divine thing?" Sera asked.

"They will have to get over it." Leliana said.

"I just remembered why she scared me.."

"She scares a lot of people now." I said. "Just don't get on her bad side."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Olli.." Leliana sighed.

"You're the one that wanted to me to socialize.." I said. "You know.. the one who wandered most of Thedas avoiding the First's Warden's men to not be a warden anymore.. Who had to talk to hundreds of people to find things, people and oh.. Did I tell you I found where they buried all the griffons?"

"The griffons were real?"

"Of course they were." I said. "You should see some of the art at Weisshaupt. It's amazing! All of it! Except the old farts looking down on you for disappearing for a few years. I was in Orlais with a mask on."

"A bit slow are they?" Kels said.

"No I'm just really crafty." I said. "Plus I was one of Leliana's top agents. When I wasn't running around I was in our house sleeping."

"Sleeping…"

"I don't really sleep much anymore." I said. "Long story that doesn't involve sex."

"Damn.." Sera mumbled.

We sat and chatted with them until I noticed the slight blush spread across her cheeks.

"Alright, I think its time for us to go." I said helping her stand. "Good night everyone."

"Night!"

"Enjoy yourself Leli?" I asked her.

"Maybe just a little too much wine." she said.

"That's why it was time to go to bed." I said. "One glass is average for you, you drank four."

"You had whiskey, how are you not drunk like normal?"

"I had 2 cups of it and drank it slowly." I said. "I never said I wanted to drink a lot. You need to have some water than sleep if you don't want to feel like shit in the morning."

"If you say so."

"Come on you off to bed." 


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey wake up."

"How are you awake before me?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "You could barely walk on your own last night."

"I am always up early no matter how I feel." she said. "It's a habit.. I thought you weren't going to come back, sleeping made it a bit harder cause you weren't there."

"I'm here now so you don't have to get up so damn early." I said.

"Well, I'll be spending most of the day in the war room so I did if I wanted anytime with you today. Maker knows when we'll be done."

"Sleeping is time with me." I said. "Plus hey, no nightmares for a week now."

"That's good, but I was thinking more of a bath?"

"I took one yesterday.." I said. "I'm not filthy.. Why do I need another?"

"When was the last time we had a bath together?"

"We could have had one yesterday." I said.

"Come on what would one more bath hurt?"

"Me having a nice nap with the woman I'm going to marry." I said.

"You're so stubborn and you say I am mean."

"Fine.. fine.." I said. "Lets go take a bath."

"Good, I thought I was going to have to drag you." she said grabbing a bag.

"Drag me?"

"You heard me."

"What's in the bag vhenan?" I asked.

"Clothes and towels." she said. "A few soaps I brought from home."

"Wait wait wait.. Which soaps?" I asked. "Not the one that makes me break out in a rash right?"

"No of course not. I got rid of that."

"What about the one that makes my skin itch?"

"That one I kept."

"Leli.."

"For myself! I have the one that you liked."

"But you kept the itchy one."

"I have it, but I'm not using it. Josie also liked it she said she wanted it. I just haven't given it to her yet."

"Just please make sure it doesn't get into the water. The younger agents you gave me to work with in the alienage couldn't keep themselves from laughing cause I couldn't stop itching.. They couldn't take me seriously.."

"It will stay in the basket okay?" she said as we walked into the bath to find a few other people. "Hello."

"We were just leaving." one said.

"Why? This is a public space and there is enough room here." I said.

"The left hand of the divine.. The hero of Ferelden? We shouldn't even be in your presence."

"I started as a hunter, I was nothing. I left the wardens and now I'm just a person again." I said. "I insist you stay."

"We were finished up anyway." the third said.

We watched as they quickly walked out and shrugged to Leliana.

"I wouldn't have minded sharing the bath, thats the point." I said. "It is a public bath…"

"They were just intimidated. Before you came back I will admit that I was quite angry." she said.

"Understandable, your mentor was gone I wasn't there, everything was going to hell fast. How else were you supposed to react?" I said. "Remember how I was at the end of my time at Ameranthine? I went overboard but it was understandable. Plus, two of the heros that defended all of Ferelden at the battle of Denerim in the same place at the same time? Too overwhelming for the normal folks."

"Shut up." she said as I got into the water. "You haven't had dreams about these again have you?"

I ran my hand over the scars across her back before she turned.

"One, but it wasn't bad. I haven't slept much since this all started. I even sneak out once you're asleep sometimes."

"I know." I said. "I know."

"You know?"

"Warden's are light sleepers. You really think I can't feel the weight shift on the bed?"

"I guess I forgot after five years." she said.

"Five years that will lead into more of us being together and not worrying about me dying." I said. "No more waiting for the wardens to take me away."

"So, how did it work? The cure you found?"

"It has to stay between the two of us."

"I won't say a thing."

"I'll tell you once we're back in our room later, looks like you're going straight too."

"Alright. Promise me?"

"I promise." she said. "Lets finish up I've got to be in the war room soon."

After our bath we parted, she to the war room and I to where the others were.

"Starting without me I see?" I said walking up to Kid and Rigger making a fire pit.

"You were late." Rigger said tossing more wood into the pile.

"Leliana wanted some quality time before she spent all day in the war room." I said helping with the last bit of wood. "So I'm sorry for my absence."

"Stop bickering and finish up. We've brought all his stuff." Rook said.

"We should sell that sword he kept but never used, give the profit to that family he hurt." Fischer said.

"That's a good idea. Hey, why don't you light the fire Fischer." I said.

"Gladly" she responded throwing a fireball into the pit.

"Alright, for the crimes of a traitorous asshole against the people of Thedas, the Grey Wardens, and our little group here, we send this shit to the pits of Hell." I said.

"Griffin's Wings boss." Sigrun said. "We decided on Griffin's Wings."

"Who decided?"

"All of us."

"Griffin's Wings it is." I said as the others took turns tossing stuff into the fire.

"That's it..He's gone.." Rigger said. "What do we do now?"

"I get you guys those drinks I promised." I said. "Lets put this out and get to the tavern."

"DRINKS ON THE BOSS!" they all shouted before we all tossed water on the fire.

"Sometimes it feels like I have kids.. and most of you are older than me." I said as we all walked to the tavern.

"Call me old again and you'll see old." Fischer said patting my shoulder.

I put my hands up as we entered.

"Waitress, drinks for my crew please." I said as sat at our usual table.

"Right away." she said.

"Alright, we've done away with the bad guy!" Rook said.

"Maybe we can live in peace now." Kid said.

"Not with that Corypheus asshole running around." I said.

"Is the Inquisitor going to go after him one of these days?" Rigger asked.

"One of these days, it's either that or the end of the world." 


	28. Chapter 28

We stayed in the tavern till the sun had gone down. I watched as the others celebrated, the laughing, the awkward silences where we remembered members of our group and old friends that had passed through the years.

"Hey hey, remember when we met this squirt over here?" Rigger said to Fischer and Rook. "Tiny little kid quiverin' in her plate boots."

"She had plate boots? As a rogue?" Rook asked.

"I was a commander." I said. "They gave me some fuckin' heavy armor for when I had to be all fancy.."

"Why?"

"Does the word 'commander' not mean anything to you?" I barked.

"And you were pale as all hell." Rigger said. "One of your recruits said that you were recovering from being poisoned while we were out drinking."

"That was true.." I said.

"You were poisoned? At Adament?" Fischer asked.

"No, we had stopped at Denerim. I went to the Warden cache there and an old dragon cultist got in and try to kill me. Got me with a poisoned knife after falling asleep in a chair and a mage friend of mine had worked on me while we traveled.. Well while Sigrun and some of our new guys dragged me along in a wagon." I said. "But the First Warden wouldn't let me miss out even if I died. My corpse had to be there for inspection."

"Wow.." Kid said. "Was he really that big of an ass? I've never been a warden, you just kinda picked me up."

"He has the biggest of sticks up his ass Kiddo." Rigger said gulping down the last of the ale in his mug. "Damn.."

"Yeah he's not someone you want to be in the same room with."

"Neither is Mistress Woolsey." I said laughing.

"Looks like someone's mistress just entered."

"What's the news?"

"The Inquisitor is taking her team and going to Haven." Leliana said.

"He is at Haven.." Sigrun said.

"Exactly."

"So this is it?" I asked.

"This is it." she said.

"Damn…" Rigger said.

"What are we going to do while we wait?" I asked.

"Sit and wait." she said as Kid got up and gave her his seat.

"Boss if you want to go you can." Rook said.

"I want to be with my family if this all goes to shit." I said. "Do you mind if we stay here?"

"We can stay." Leliana said.

"So boss, what are we going to do if this placed gets attacked?" Kid asked.

"Help defend and evacuate the civilians and then fight till we fall." I said. "If we're going to go out we will go out fighting with honor. If you don't agree, I give you this chance to get out of here."

"We're stayin' here with you boss." Rigger said tossing his old warden oath necklace on the table. "I made an oath on that thing when I became a warden to help my friends, plan on keeping it."

"Me too." Fischer said tossing hers in.

Rook, Sigrun and I tossed ours in while Kid felt around something to toss in.

"Guys I don't have anything.." he said.

"Kid, here." I said pulling a worn wood token out of my pocket.

"I can't take this boss." he said.

"It's fine. An old friend made it for me when we were kids. It was a gift given as a promise to always be friends." I said. "He's not here anymore."

"What happened to him?"

"I killed him." I said.

"What?"

"He was the reason I became a warden. He needed to go to prove himself in a cave where a tainted eluvian was. He got captured and I got the Blight." I said. "He came back as an abomination and I killed him. I want you to keep that token since you were never a warden. You don't want one of these anyway, its our blood mixed with darkspawn blood, thats why all that black is in there."

"Darkspawn blood?!"

"Kid, NEVER become a warden." Fischer said.

"Yeah, live your life or stay with us just never become a warden." Rook said.

"What was being a warden like?" he asked.

"It was great until you start realizing the corruption in the ranks as you get closer to Weisshaupt.. I mean what happened at Adament. Giving Clarel your men.. What was he thinking?"

"They weren't my men. No one but the few I recruited my first year in Ameranthine listened to me. If the other Ferelden wardens followed anyone's orders it was Alistair's… And he barely took my orders unless I pleaded and and sent him some damn exotic cheese." I said. "Cost me a pretty penny to get him to do his damn job."

"I thought you and Alistair were friends.." Leliana said.

"Not after that last night in Redcliffe." I said. "Before the battle.."

"That night he spent with?"

"Yeah" I said. "After I left for Ameranthine was when we finally fell out. He had been mad at me for years…"

"Because of Morrigan and Kieran?"

"Because he thought what I was doing to save everyone was me doing what was the worst possible thing anyone could think of and the fact I was raised as a heathen." I said. "OH MAKER FORGIVE ME CAUSE I PRAY TO MYTHAL AND NOT THE SHEMLEN GOD!"

"No one ever said you needed to." Leliana said.

"Alistair did." I said. "He ragged on me often about how I needed to change my views."

"You had the right to do what you please. After what we did to your people for years…" Rigger said.

"Says the Antivan." I said.

"Tryin' to help kid." he said.

"And I appreciate it." I said.

"Alistair was just bitter. Most Fereldens are. Except for this adorable young man here." Leliana said pinching Kid's cheek making him blush.

"You know what we need to do if the Inquisitor beats that darkspawn's arse?" I said as the waitress set another bottle of ale in front of me. "Can we get some wine for the lady here?"

"Right away Commander."

"What's that?" Sigrun said.

"We need to find Kid someone!" I said. "I have Leliana, Sigrun is dead, Fischer and Rigger are a thing.. Rook has her man in Orlais waiting for us to get back. Kid doesn't have anyone!"

"Boss…" he said turning red.

"Kid, gals or guys?" Rigger asked throwing an arm around the boy.

"...Do I have to."

"YES" we all said as Leliana giggled.

"..." He looked down at his cup of milk then kicked the leg of the table a bit before looking at me. "Both.."

"Good, even playing field we can find him ANYONE" I said.

"YES!" they all shouted.

"I hate you all.." he said looking down.

"ALRIGHT!" I said standing on my chair. "IF WE WIN THIS WE GET KID A GIRL OR A GUY!"

"Bosssss.."

"You put your piece in the center of the table, you're one of us and we take care of you." I said pointing at him. "We do this or give you back to the guards in that village."

"Ugh Maker I hate you guys sometimes."

"Now Kid, what do you look for in a person." Rook said before Leliana pulled me away.

"You're so mean go the poor boy." she said.

"The nights that everyone was together and I was still up working he'd be sitting by the fire by himself." I said. "He's lonely and when I'm off being your left hand and not there for him.. He needs someone to be with Leli."

"Are you sure you don't want kids?" she asked.

"We never even discussed that." I said. "Plus these idiots are like my kids."

"I believe Rigger and Fischer are the parents of the group." she laughed.

"Depends on the situation." I said. "We can discuss that later."

"Much later." 


End file.
